I'm Never Letting Go
by Faberry1327
Summary: Quinn and Rachel Fabray live in New york with their 5 year old daughter vivian. Rachel is a Broadway Star, and Quinn is a writer. They ensue many adventures as a family. SEQUEL TO SING IT FOR ALL YOU HAVE GOT. HAS SOME KLAINE AND BRITTANA
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Yay! Sequel is here I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

_The Curtains went up. Rachel took a deep breath, and stepped into the spotlight. She looked into the crowd. There, her wife, Quinn, and daughter, Vivian, sat. She loved them very deeply. She was playing the character Belle in the musical " Beauty and the Beast." She had got the part 2 years ago. This was her last performance. She has been in 3 musicals before this. She had finally shown the people from high school that, she just wasn't an annoying Jewish hobbit, she was a star. Sam, who was playing the bast, walked out and grabbed her hand. She had pull some strings to get him the part._

_ Sam kissed Rachel's hand, before taking her into his arms. The music started, and they began to waltz around the stage. _

_R:Tale as old as time_  
_True as it can be_  
_Barely even friends_  
_Then somebody bends_  
_Unexpectedly_

_Just a little change_  
_Small, to say the least_  
_Both a little scared_  
_Neither one prepared_  
_Beauty and the Beast_

_[2x]_  
_Ever just the same_  
_Ever a surprise_  
_Ever as before_  
_Ever just as sure_  
_As the sun will rise_

_Tale as old as time_  
_Tune as old as song_  
_Bittersweet and strange_  
_Finding you can change_  
_Learning you were wrong_

_Certain as the sun_  
_Certain as the sun_  
_Rising in the east_  
_Tale as old as time_  
_Song as old as rhyme_  
_Beauty and the beast._

_Tale as old as time_  
_Song as old as rhyme_  
_Beauty and the beast._

_Beauty and the beast_

_ The crowd applaused as Sam and Rachel bowed. They casually walked off stage and gave each other a hug. Sam was still single. _

_" You were great, Sam!But you always are." Rachel cooed. After he dropped out of college, he went a little crazy. Finally, Rachel was able to pull him back in, and she got him to start acting on Broadway. _

_" You were great too! Now we have to finish and wait for the review!" Rachel laughed, and went to wardrobe to get her next outfit on._

_xoxoxoxo_

Vivi jumped into her mama's arms. Rachel chuckled.

" Mama! You were 'eally great!" Rachel kissed Vivi on the head.

" Thank you!" Quinn walked up and gave her angel a hug an kiss. Rachel returned eagerly. Quin laughed and handed her the bouqet of red roses.

" For you beautiful. You did great."

" Thanks, baby. Now lets go home."

xoxo

The Faberry's ran into their house. Vivian ran into the living room and plopped in front of her barbie doll house. Quinn and Rachel walked into the kitchen. Rachel walked to the fridge and grabbed a piece of cake. Vivi recently turned 5.

" You really were great." Quinn said breaking the silence. She was so proud of her wife. They had broken up ince in college. That year was terrible. She had missed her wife so much. She sighed. " Want to head to bed? "

"Hells yeah! Im so tired." Quinn giggled. Rachel went in the living room and scooped her daughter up In her arms ,and pretended that she was a spaceship climbing the stairs. Quinn followed. Rachel the Vivi onto her bed.

" Mama! Soft Kitty!" Quinn and Rachel giggled as they were pretty familiar with Soft Kitty. Quinn went over to the piano and started playing.

_Soft Kitty_

_Warm Kitty_

_Little ball of fur _

_Happy kitty_

_Sleepy kitty _

_Purr purr purr_

" Okay," Rachel said, " Time to go to bed!" Vivi nodded and turned over. Rachel slowly closed the door before retuening to her bedroom where she slept peacefully in her wife's arms.

* * *

** First chapter! Please review I will update ASAP! Next chapter, Vivi stays at Uncle Kurt and Blaine's house while momma and ommy have a date night.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee r: Rachel Q:Quinn K: Kurt B: Blaine**

**Date Night! So I did change Kurt and Blaine's daughter's name to Sapphire it is changed in the epilougue of the first story.**

* * *

" I don't want to go!" Vivian said crossing her arms. Rachel sighed. She and Quinn are supposed to go out on a date, but Vivi isn't cooperating.

" Honey, please they have ice cream!" Rachel said. Vivi perked up. She jumped and nodded. Rachel chuckled. That was always the trick. Rachel went over to the mirror to check her outfit. She wore a strapless yellow dress that stopped at the knee with white flats. Her hairs was up in a neat bun. Quinn came down the stairs in a black dress with a silver bow tied around her midriff and black pump. Rachel went over, and wrapped her arms around her wife's waist. " Hey babe." She kissed her on the lips.

" Hey." Quinn giggled. " You ready?"

" Yeah. Little miss Princess finally agreed to go to Kurt and Blaine's." THey walked out of their house. Rachel headed to the van and buckled Vivi in. Quinn got in the drivers seat, and off to kurts they go.

xoxoxo

Rachel sat down across from Quinn at the restraunt. They were finally alone after they had to fight to get away from Vivi. They were at Ordion. THeir favorite resturaunt.

" I remember the first time we came here." Rachel said smiling. Quinn remembered.

" The first restraunt we went to as a couple living together without parents."

" This is my second favorite place. My first is McKineley. One, because you proposed there, two because what we did in the auditorium." Quinn choked on her sip of wine. Rachel was smirking.

" Yes all those sounds you made." Quinn retorted as she thought back to that time.

\- _FLASHBACK -_

_ Quinn heard her angel's voice all the way from the choir room. They only had a week left of high school. She followed it to the auditorium where Rachel was getting ready to sing another song. _

_ " Hey" Quinn said softly before she could sing again. _

_ " Hey." Rachel replied kissing Quinn. _

_" Mind if I Join?"_

_" No. Do you wanna know the song?" Quinn chuckled._

_" Of course." Rachel got on her tiptoes an whispered the song into Quinns ear. Quinn smiled knowing it was Rach's favorite song and nodded. Quinn went to the other side of the stage as the music began. _

_R: You shout it out,_  
_But I can't hear a word you say_  
_I'm talking loud, not saying much_  
_I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_  
_You shoot me down, but I get up_

_Q:I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_  
_Fire away, fire away_  
_Ricochet, you take your aim_  
_Fire away, fire away_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_

_Q:Cut me down_  
_But it's you who'll have further to fall_  
_Ghost town and haunted love_  
_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_  
_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_R:I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_  
_Fire away, fire away_  
_Ricochet, you take your aim_  
_Fire away, fire away_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_RQ:I am titanium_  
_RQ:I am titanium_  
_R:I am titanium_

_Q:Stone-heart, machine gun_  
_Firing at the ones who run_  
_Stone heart loves bulletproof glass_

_R:You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_Q:You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_R:You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_RQ:I am titanium__  
_

_ Rachel dropped to her knees and started crying. Quinn immediatley was at her side._

_ " Babe? What's wrong?" Quinn asked very concerned. _

_ " S-Sam! H-he started badmouthing me. He said i was a b-bitch because I am with you. I stole his girl apparently." Rachel cried harder into Quinn's chest. Quinn rubbed her hair. _

_" Shhh. It's okay. Rache look at me," Rachel lifted her head," I love you. I always have. He never had me. You did." Rachel's heart melted. She kissed Quinn feircley. Quinn moaned in surprise, but returned pushed Quinn on her back and straddled her. In minutes, shirts were ripped off. _

_-END OF FLASHBACK- _

The waiter pulled her out of the memory. They ordered and talked about the night ahead.

" So Pazz Jazz Club?" Rachel asked. She took a bite of her shrimp.

" Mmhmm." Quinn said staring lovingly at Rachel.

" I love you."

" I love you too." They grabbed each others hands.

xoxoxo

" Babe!" BLaine cried. Vivi was tugging on his loose curls. Kurt came running . He stopped once he saw the situation. He burst out laughing. " Glad you think this is funny!'

Kurt walked over and tugged Vivi off. " Okay, how about me and Suncle Blaine put on a show while you eat ice cream!"

" Yes!" Vivi shouted. BLaine grumbled and walked over to Kurt.

" I better get something for this." Kurt smirked and nodded. He went into the kitched an got the vanilla ice cream before giving it to Vivi. Blaine had already pulled the stage out. " Okay, so I will sing then we can duet then you sing?"

" Yeah, sounds good." Kurt said., They had done this countless times. An upbeat tune comes on.

_Could be,_  
_Who knows?_

_There's something due, any day,_  
_I will know, right away,_  
_Soon as it shows._  
_It may come cannonballing down from the sky,_  
_Gleaming it's eye, bright as a rose._

_Who knows?_  
_It's only just out of reach,_  
_Down the block, on a beach,_  
_Under a tree._

_I got a feelin' there's a miracle due,_  
_Gonna come true, comin' to me._

_Could it be? Yes, it could,_  
_Something's coming, something good,_  
_If I can wait._  
_Something's coming,_  
_I don't know what it is_  
_But it is gonna be great._

_With a click, with shock,_  
_Phone'll jingle, door'll knock,_  
_Open the latch._  
_Something's coming, don't know when_  
_But it's soon, catch the moon,_  
_One-handed catch._

_Around the corner or whistling down the river,_  
_Come on, deliver to me._

_Will it be? Yes it will,_  
_Maybe just by holding still,_  
_It'll be there._  
_Come on something, come on in,_  
_Don't be shy, meet a guy,_  
_Pull up a chair._  
_The air is humming and something great is coming._

_Who knows?_  
_It's only just out of reach,_  
_Down the block, on a beach,_  
_Maybe tonight,_  
_Maybe tonight,_  
_Maybe tonight_

Vivi whooped in hollered. Blaine chuckled as they put on the music for the duet.

_K:Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine_  
_K:Candyman, Candyman_  
_K:Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine_  
_K: Sweet sugar candy man __[whispered]_

Kurt grabs Vivi and dances with her on stage. Vivi laughs and giggles.

_KB:I met him out for dinner on a Friday night_  
_He really had me working up an appetite_  
_He had tattoos up and down his arm_  
_There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm_  
_He's a one stop shop, makes the panties drop_  
_He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man_  
_A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman_

_Oh yeah.._

_K:He took me to the Spider Club at Hollywood and Vine_  
_We drank champagne and we danced all night_  
_We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise_  
_the gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline_

_B:He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop_  
_He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man_  
_A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman_

_K:Se bop bop_  
_Hey yeah_  
_..._

_B:He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop_  
_He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man oh_  
_A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman_

_Woo yeah_

_K:Well by now I'm getting all bothered and hot_  
_When he kissed my mouth he really hit the spot_  
_He had lips like sugar cane_  
_Good things come to boys who wait_

_KB:Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine_

They swung Vivi around.  
_KB: Candy man, candy man_  
_Sipping from a bottle of vodka double wine_  
_Candy man, candy man_

_KB:Sweet sugar candy man [whispered]_  
_K:He's a one stop, gotcha hot, making all the panties drop_  
_KB:Sweet sugar candy man [whispered]_  
_B:He's a one stop, got me hot, making my uh pop_  
_K:Sweet sugar candy man [whispered]_  
_K:He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop_  
_B:Sweet sugar [whispered]_

_B:He got those lips like sugar cane_  
_Good things come for boys who wait_

_KB:He's a one stop shop with a real big uh_  
_He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman [x3]_

_KB:Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine [x2]_  
_Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine [x2]_  
_Jane lost her grip and a-down she fell [x2]_  
_Squared herself away as she let out a yell [x2]_

Vivi clapped even louder. Blaime got off and held Vivi in his lap.

_I got 36 expressions!_  
_Sweet as pie to tough as leather_  
_And that's six expressions more than all them Barrymores put together._  
_Instead of just kicking me why don't they give me a lift?_  
_Well, it must be a plot!_  
_'Cause their scared that I got...such a gift?_  
_Well, I'm miffed_

_Cause I'm_  
_The Greatest Star_  
_I am by far!_  
_But no one knows it-OY_  
_They're gonna hear a voice_  
_A silver flute (ah ooh ah ooh)_  
_They'll cheer each toot_  
_(Hey, that kid is terrific, mmm)_  
_When I expose it_  
_(Now can't ya see to look at me that)_  
_I'm a natural Camille._  
_As Camille I just feel_  
_I've so much to offer_  
_(Hey, listen kid I know I'd be divine because)_  
_I'm a natural cougher_  
_(ahoo, aheh, ahay)_  
_Some ain't got it, not a lump_  
_I'm a great big clump of talent_  
_Laugh!_  
_(ha ha ha ha)_  
_They'll bend in half_  
_(Did you ever hear the story about the traveling salesman?)_  
_A thousand jokes_  
_(Stick around for the jokes!)_  
_A thousand faces_  
_I reiterate_  
_When you're gifted, then you're gifted_  
_These are facts_  
_I've got no axe to grind_  
_Hey, whaddaya blind?_  
_In all of the world so far_  
_I'm the greatest star_

_No autographs, please._  
_Ya think beautiful girls are gonna stay in style forever?_  
_I should say not._  
_Any minute now they're gonna be out._  
_Finished!_  
_Then it'll be my turn_  
_hmph!_

_Who is the pip with pizzazz?_  
_Who is all ginger and jazz?_  
_Who is as glamourous as?_  
_Who's an american beauty rose?_  
_With an american beauty NOSE!_  
_And ten american beauty toes?_  
_Eye on the target and wham_  
_One shot. One gun shot and BAM!_  
_Hey Mister Keeney!_  
_Here I am!_

_I'm the greatest star_  
_I am by far_  
_But no one knows it_  
_That's why I was born_  
_I'll blow my horn_  
_Till someone blows in_  
_I gotta break the lights_  
_Gotta flash of light_  
_I'll flicker then flare up!_  
_All the world's gonna stare up!_  
_Looking down you'll never see me,_  
_Try the sky cause that'll be me!_

_I can make 'em cry!_  
_I can make 'em sigh!_  
_Someday they'll clamor for my drama_  
_Have ya guessed YET!_  
_Who's the best yet?_  
_If ya ain't, I'll tell ya one more time_  
_You'll bet your last dime_  
_In all of the world so far_  
_I am the greatEST, greatest_  
_Staaaaaaar!_

Blaine and Vivi clapped. AFter that, they got Vivi ready for bed.

xoxoxoxo

Quinn danced lazily with rachel. They both had a few drinks. They had sung a little bit, but now they were just kissed Rachel deeply. Rachel moaned before Quinn hitched her leg on her waist. Things were heating up quickly, and Vivi was definitley staying at Kurt and Blaine's.

* * *

** Sorry for the long wait! Here is the second chapter. please review. In the next chapter, Brittany and Quinn choreograph the routine to Applause. When rachel and Santana lay down a track. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Lopeirce's **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee sadly.**

** In this chapter Santana and Rachel lay down a track ,while Quinn and Brittany choreograph a routine to it. Then duet. R: Rachel Q: Quinn : Br: Britt Sa: Santana. I do have a song I wrote in here, it's not very good, but please review. I'm gonna kjeep filling in the years that I skipped.**

* * *

Rachel walked into total chaos. Santana was yelling in spanish. Papers were flying everywhere. After dodging many flying onjects she made it over to Santana.

" Hey!" She shouted to the flaming latina. Santana turned to her.

" iHola! esta perra en mal estado la caja de resonancia!" Rachel bit her lip. Santana was very mad. This wasn't probably the best time to tell her that she and Quinn had came up with something else other than Applause. She was going to lay down the track then they will do it as a duet. They have many songs they want to put in their, but first, and original song.

" We could fly the private jet to florida to that studio?"

" eso es una buena idea hobbit" She turned to leave before she turned and shouted at the klutz, " lárgate de aquí perra antes de ir todas las alturas de Lima en su culo skanky!" She watched as the person whimpered as they rushed by. She shut up the studio, and boarded the jet. Rachel chuckled.

" Bad day?" Rachel asked her best friend.

" You have no idea. This yenti messed up the soundboard"

" Calm down , San. "

" So you ready to record applause? "

" Actually, i have an original song."

" That's great! Have you told Quinn it's the other studio yet?" Rach shook her head. She pulled her phine out and text Quinn.

**Rachel: _Hey babe! We are going to the studio in Florida. Have the other jet pick you up please. Some retard messed up San's soundboard there._**

**Quinn: _How mad was she? _**

**Rachel: _She yelled in spanish._**

**Quinn:** _Damn!_

Rachel chuckled. " She knows now."

xoxoxoxo

After 2 hours, Rachel and Santana had arrived in Florida. Santana opened up the studio. Rachel was so nervous. She had never shown anybody this song. One day it just came to her. Rachel stepped into the recording booth.

" San, I don't have any beat to it. I was hoping that you could create one after I recorded it." She said.

" Yea Rach, no problem. Are You ready?"

Rachel took a deep breath, " Yea."

" Okay, go!"

_R: COME WITH ME AND I WILL TELL YOU THE TALE_

_ABOUT THE DARK_

_MAKE YOU SEE WHAT WAS FEEDING ON MY HEART_

_LIKE A LIFELINE_

_THEN IT WAS MY MOMENT TO SHINE_

_I BROKE FREE_

_NEVER LOOKED BACK HAPPILY_

_I WAS ALONE AND FREE_

_UNTIL YOU CHAINED ME_

_YOUR HOOKS ARE SO DEEP_

_I CAN'T EAT I CAN'T SLEEP_

_WHATS HAPPENED TO ME?_

_IN THE DARK THERE'S NO ONE TO SAVE YOU_

_NO ONE TO PRAISE YOU_

_NO ONE TO CARE_

_THE TERRORS ARE ALL TRUE_

_THEY FEED ON YOUR HEART_

_LIKE A LIFELINE_

_LOOK AT ME_

_YOU MIGHT LOOK LIKE A DREAM_

_BUT IN REALITY YOU ARE THE DEMON KING_

_HELP ME IM FALLING_

_I FINALY SAW THE REAL YOU_

_I HAD NO CLUE_

_I WAS SPIRALING DOWN IN YOUR WEB OF LIES_

_I USED THINK YOU WERE THE KIND EYES_

_YOU PLAYED MY HEART_

_ATE MY LOVE UP_

_LIKE A LIFELINE_

_ITS OKAY_

_I'M SAFE_

_OUT OF THE DARK PLACE_

_IM FREE_

_I WILL MAKE THEM SEE_

_THE REAL ME_

_NOT WHO I USED TO BE_

_IM FEEDING ON MY OWN WILLL_

_LIKE A LIFELINE_

_THE DARKNESS FADES_

_WHEN YOU FEEL SHADES_

_OF HOPE_

_AND THE DARKNESS SHOWS_

_WHEN THE FEELING OF…LOST...HOPE…GROWS_

_THAT ANGER INSIDE_

_GIVES THE DARK PRIDE_

_THEY FEED ON IT_

_LIKE A LIFELINE_

_AND YOUR BLOOD RUSHES AND FLOWS_

_WHEN YOU GIVE UP HOPE_

_AND TURN YOUR HEART IN TO THE DARK_

_YOU WILL FEEL THE STONE IN YOUR HEART_

_THE DARKNESS BURSTS FROM WITHIIIIIIINNNN YOUU_

_THE UPS AND DOWNS OF LIFE IS WHAT MAKES IT SO DEVINE_

_WHEN YOU TURN DARK ITS TERRA… TERRA… TERRA..FYING_

_IT FEEDS ON YOU LIKE A LIFELINE_

_LIKE A LIFE LINE_

_LIKE A LIFELIIIIINE_

_NOW THAT YOU'VE HEARD THE TAIL OF THE DARK_

_LET IT FEED ON YOUR HEART_

_LIKE A LIFELINE_

Rachel panted. She didn't know why she had wrote it. There was that time when her and Quinn were broken up that she went very dark, and did thing not well. Santana camed over and hugged her.

" That was beautiful, Rach." Rachel chuckled.

" Nah."

" Hey! It was. Now come on lets run it again while i work out a beat." Rachel chuckled before getting ready to sing it again.

* * *

Quinn took a sip of water. She and Brittany had been in the studio for 3 hours. They had made a kick-ass routine, and now they were getting ready for florida.

" So, how was dinner last night with Rachel?" Brittany casually asked. Quinn smiled recalling the memory.

" It was A-mazing! " Brittany laughed.

" Me and San need a date-night."

" Me and Rach can watch the kids this weekend for you if you would like?"

" That would be wonderful! Thankyou!" She jumped into Quinn's arms. The two are best friend's. Quinn got on the jet, Brittany following. quinn couldn't wait to see her wife. She knew that she switched the song they were recording, and she loved this song. She is hoping that she can sing after all the dancing.

xoxoxo

When they had got there, Rachel had jumped into Quinn's arms giving her a firey kiss. Then they got yelled at by Santana. They were currently about to start record the song.

" So, how was dancing?" Rachel asked Quinn while Santana got ready.

" It was hard. Oh! We are watching Marco and Laney for them this weekend so they can have a dare night." Rachel smiled. It was regular that they would watch the kids every other weekend. It went back and forth between the two families, but with everything going on, they havent been able to.

" Okay! I"m ready!" Santana yelled. " And go!"

_Q:And another one bites the dust_  
_Oh why can I not conquer love?_  
_And I might have thought that we were one_  
_Wanted to fight this war without weapons_

_R:And I wanted it, I wanted it bad_  
_But there were so many red flags_  
_Now another one bites the dust_  
_Yeah, let's be clear, I'll trust no one_

_R: You did not break_

_RQ:me_  
_Q:'m still fightin_

_RQ:for peace_

_R:Well, I've got thick skin and an elastic heart,_  
_But your blade - it might be too sharp_  
_I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard,_  
_Yeah, I may snap and I move fast_  
_But you won't see me fall apart_  
_'Cause I've got an elastic heart_

_RQ:I've got an elastic heart_  
_Yeah, I've got an elastic heart_

_Q:And I will stay up through the night_  
_And let's be clear, won't close my eyes_  
_And I know that I can survive_  
_I'll walk through fire to save my life_

_R:And I want it, I want my life so bad_  
_I'm doing everything I can_  
_Then another one bites the dust_  
_It's hard to lose a chosen one_

_R:You did not break_

_RQ:me_  
_Q:You did not break me, no_  
_R:I'm still fighting for_

_RQ:peace_

_Q:Well, I've got thick skin and an elastic heart,_  
_But your blade - it might be too sharp_  
_I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard,_  
_Yeah, I may snap and I move fast_  
_But you won't see me fall apart_  
_'Cause I've got an elastic heart_

_RQ:Oh oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh_

_[x2:]_  
_RQ:Well, I've got thick skin and an elastic heart,_  
_But your blade - it might be too sharp_  
_I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard,_  
_Yeah, I may snap and I move fast_  
_But you won't see me fall apart_  
_'Cause I've got an elastic heart_

_Q:I've got an_

_RQ:elastic heart_

" WHOO!" Brittany and Santana yelled. They ran into the recording booth a slung their arms around the both of them.

" That was so heart warming. I died thats how good it was!" Santana cheered. Brittany had tears in her eyes. Quinn pulled her into a hug.

" That was so beautiful!" Brittany wept. Everyone chuckled. She could be a bit theatrical when it came to Rachel and Quinn's duets. She remembered the first duet they did that made her cry.

_\- Flashback-_

_ Rachel sat in Quinn's lap and played with her fingers as Santana and Brittany sang their duet. The week's assignment was to sing a duet with your lover. Brittany had chosen MY GIRL. Kurt and Blaine had sung Teenage Dream. Quinn and Rachel wouldn't tell Brittany their duet. As her and Santana came to a close, she saw the sparkle in the two's eyes. She loved Faberry. Quinn was her best friend. they had grown up together. Yes. Quinn has lost so much, but she see's it as how strong she is. Most teens would not survive, and she know's that. _

_" That was great guys!" Mr. Schue said half-heartedly. She knew that he wanted Rachel to perform. Everyone knew he had a crush on Rachel. It creeped them out to be honest. _

_Rachel shot her hand up." Mr. Schue! Me and Quinn will go next." He chuckled and nodded. They walked in front. the music began and Brittany gasped. _

R:Heart beats fast

Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone,  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.

RQ:One step closer

Q:I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
R:For a thousand years  
Q:I'll love you for a thousand more

Q:Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

RQ:One step closer

R:I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
Q:For a thousand years  
R:I'll love you for a thousand more

RQ:And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
R:I have loved you for a thousand years  
Q:I'll love you for a thousand more

R:One step closer  
RQ:One step closer

Q:I have died every day waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
R:For a thousand years  
Q:I'll love you for a thousand more

R:And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
Q:I have loved you for a thousand years  
RQ:I'll love you for a thousand more

_ Brittany felt the tear down her face. She clapped. She felt that song. She knew that they were speaking from the heart. _

_\- End of flashback-_

" Britt?" She heard santana say.

" What?"

" Are you okay? Does Morti's sound okay fr dinner?"

" Yea that sounds good!" She loved Morti's.

* * *

Rachel poked her vegan pasta. she really wasn't hungry. Quinn nudged her.

" You okay babe? " She asked. Rachel smiled. Quinn is always caring for her.

" Yeah, I'm just not hungry."

" Okay." Quinn knew something was up. Even if Rachel knew herself. Kurt text her with a picture of Vivi. She had ice cream all in her hair and on her nose. She giggled before showing Rachel who groaned.

" They have her on a sugar high again!" Rachel whined.

" Babe, it's okay." She grabbed her wife's hand.

xoxoxo

Quinn and Rachel got back to town a little late. They had decided to stay in Florida over night rather than fly back to New York. Rachel burst into Kurt and Blaine's living room and picked up her daughter.

" Oh! I missed you my princess." ske kissed her head.

" I missed you too mama. Uncle kurt and I sang PYT!" Rachel laughed.

" Well I bet you did amazing! Guess what?"

" What?!"

" Marco and Laney are coming over this weekend!" Vivi smiled.

" Yay!" She loved her cousins. Almost as much as Ice Cream." Kurt walked in.

" Hey! I'm glad your back! "

" I'm glad to be back."

" Oh Blaine's book was published! "

" Oh my gosh! Well We have to go! I'm sorry!" She kissed him on the cheek goddbye before walking to the car. She buckled vivi in before she got in and grabbed her wife's hand.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update! I know this is short but I have been busy. I know my original song is horrible but please review. I In the next chapter, Rachel gets some big news.**

**i Hola! Esta perra en mal estado la caja de resonancia!- Hey! This bitch messed the soundboard up!**

**i Eso es una buena idea Hobbit! - That's a good Idea Hobbit! **

**i Largate de aqui perra antes de ir todas las alturas de Lima en su culo skanky!- Bitch get ouyt of here before I go all Lima Heights on your skanky ass! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Babysitting and big news**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. **

**SO, in the lzst chapter we got to see the pezberry friendship and the Bruinn relationship. In this chapter Rachel gets some big news.**

**V: Vivi M: Marco L: Laney Q: Quinn R: Rachel **

* * *

Rachel woke up to her phione buzzing. When she saw the number she furrowed her brow. She didn't know the number. She cautiously answered.

" Mrs. Faberry speaking." She said in a buisness tone.

" Hello, Mrs. Fabray," a soft womanly voice said," it's Robin Thickett. I am the director of _Wicked."  
_ Rachel gasped. Was this really happening? She tried to breath. She suddenly remembered she wasnt talking. " Oh, Hi! May I ask why you have called? "

" Yes, well we want you to come and audition for the role of Elphaba." Rachel stopped breathing. Her mother had played that part. It was in her dreams to play it, and follow in her mothers footsteps. " Mrs. Fabray? Do you accept?"

" Um, When is the audition?"

" Well we would like to see you as soon as possible, so how about in an hour?"

" Yes, that'll do."

" Great! I will see you soon." The line went dead. Eachel screamed, and rushed to her closet. The scream is what woke Quinn up. When she opened her eyes she saw clothes flying everywhere. Her wife was mumbling to herself. She got up.

" Babe?" She asked her wife. Rachel turned around with a smile.

" Sorry I woke you! I have to get reafdy! Robin Thickett called me and they want me to audition to be Elphaba! _Elphaba!_ My mother played that part Q! I've always wanted to make her proud! Oh my gosh! I have to call her." She grabbed her phon and dialed her mother franticaly,

" Rach? Her mother answered.

" Mom! The directer of Wicked just called me and I'm auditioning for Elphaba in an hoiur! "

" Oh, honey! That is amazing I will be there to support you, Do you know what song you will sing?" Rachel had not thought about it, but now she did have and idea.

" Yes. I have to go mom, I need to get dressed. Love you!"

" Love you!" She hung up, and threw herself back in her closet. She found a nice red ruffled blouse. She threw it on her bed. She then threw herself back in for some bottoms. She held up a black fitted skirt that went to her knees and had a belt around the waist. Perfect. Then she crabbed her red pumps. She hurried up and put her shirt on, and then her skirt. She then rushed to the bathroom nearly tripping trying to put her shoes on.

" Q!" She shouted. Quinn appeard at the door.

" Yeah, babe." Can you drop Vivi at San and Britt's? I want you there too."

" Of course babe. I will be back soon." She walked out and a minute later, Rachel heard the van leave. She did her makeup and curled her hair, while practicing.

About 20 minutes later she hopped in the van with a coffee in hand.

xoxoxo

She stepped out onto the stage with a smile. She stood at the microphone waiting for Robin to speak.

" Morning, Mrs. Faberry. "

" Morning."

" What will you be singing for us today?"

" I will be singing Celin Dion's '_To Love You More' " _

" Alright, whenever you are ready." Rachel took a deep breath as the intro started.

_R: Take me back into the arms I love_  
_Need me like you did before_  
_Touch me once again_  
_And remember when_  
_There was no one that you wanted more_

_Don't go you know you'll break my heart_  
_She won't love you like I will_  
_I'm the one who'll stay_  
_When she walks away_  
_And you know I'll be standing here still_

_I'll be waiting for you_  
_Here inside my heart_  
_I'm the one who wants to love you more_  
_You will see I can give you_  
_Everything you need_  
_Let me be the one to love you more_

_See me as if you never knew_  
_Hold me so you can't let go_  
_Just believe in me_  
_I will make you see_  
_All the things that your heart needs to know_

_I'll be waiting for you_  
_Here inside my heart_  
_I'm the one who wants to love you more_  
_You will see I can give you_  
_Everything you need_  
_Let me be the one to love you more_

_And some way all the love that we had can be saved_  
_Whatever it takes we'll find a way_

_Believe me_  
_I will make you see_  
_All the things that your heart needs to know_

_I'll be waiting for you_  
_Here inside my heart_  
_I'm the one who wants to love you more_  
_Don't you see I can give you_  
_Everything you need_  
_Let me be the one to love you more_

Silence. Rachel's heart pounded.

Finally, Robin said, " Thankyou, Mrs. will call you soon." She nodded and walked off stage. Her heart was pounding still. Her mom was waiting for her. She went into her mother's arms.

" You did great honey." Shelby whispered. " I think you got it. You were perfect." Rachel chuckled.

" Mom, I think you might be biased." Shelby laughed.

" Maybe a little." Ever since her senior year, her mother and she had become close. They finally had that bond.

Quinn walked up and kissed her wife. " That was beautiful babe."

" Thankyou, do you guys want to grab breakfeast?"

" Sure" Shelby and Quinn said in unison.

xoxoxo

" Babe! Don't forget we are watching Marco and Laney tonight!" Quinn yeled from the kitchen where she was currently cooking dinner. Shelby, her, and Rachel had gone to starbucks and had a good conversation. Shelby was opening a arts school annd wanted Her and Rachel to teach. We both accepted. Shelby is like my mother, i actually call her mom, since my parents disowned me.

" I won't!" Rachel yelled back. Vivi ran into the living room. " Mama! can we play show!" Rachel chuckled. The game was wear they put songs into a hat and whatever they pull out they have to sing. The slip of paper would say the song, artist, and if it was a solo or duet. If it was a duet, the person got to pick their partner. And the person who had to sing, gets to pick the next singer. You can even do a group number.

" Maybe after mommy finishes dinner, and Marco and LAney get here."

" Which dinner is ready." Quinn said as she guided their daughter to the table. She sat across from Rachel andVivi was on the end.

" So, how was your day Viv?" Quinn asked casually. Honestly, she loved hearing her babygirl babble.

" It was so much fun! me and uncle Kurt went shopping!" Rachel smiled. Of course he took her shopping. Almost _all _of Viv's clothes are from Kurt.

" Well that sounds fun!" Rachel said before taking a bite of her salad.

" It was and then we went to see a movie."

" Fun." Quinn took Rachel's hand as their daughter continued about her day.

xoxoxo

Vivi bounced on her feet. Marco and Laney had just gotten there, and they were now setting up Show. Once all the peices were in the hat, Quinn asked, " Who wants to go first?"

Vivi shot her hand up. " Me!" Quinn chuckled and nodded. Her daughter had heard all types of music and could sing many, so they didnt mind which songs were in there. The same for Marco and Laney. Vivi stuck her hand in the hat and grabbed a random paper. She silently read the slip of paper. Her eyes lit up. She went in front of the and turned to the stereo to put the music on.

V:_ Loving you_  
_Isn't the right thing to do_  
_How can I ever change things that I feel?_

_If I could_  
_Baby I'd give you my world_  
_How can I_  
_When you won't take it from me?_

_You can go your own way_  
_Go your own way_  
_You can call it another lonely day_  
_You can go your own way_  
_Go your own way_

_Tell me why_  
_Everything turned around_  
_Packing up_  
_Shacking up's all you wanna do_

_If I could_  
_Baby I'd give you my world_  
_Open up_  
_Everything's waiting for you_

_You can go your own way_  
_Go your own way_  
_You can call it another lonely day_  
_You can go your own way_  
_Go your own way_

She had a mx of Rachel and Quinn's voice. She sang so beautifully, and her moms knew they were in trouble. Everyone clapped for her. Quinn got up with the hat.

" Alright, Viv. Who's next?" Viv scrunched her nose. Then smiled.

" Mama!" Rache smiled and got up. She grabbed a peice of paper and smiled. " THis is a duet, and I want Quinn to do it with me." Quinn looked surprised, but nodded. she read over the slip of paper before switiching it on the stereo. She went to stand next to her wife.

_Q:I don't know why I like it, ha_  
_I just do_

_Ooh, ooh. Hee_  
_I've been hearing your heartbeat inside of me_  
_I keep your photograph beside my bed_  
_Livin' in a world of fantasies_  
_I can't get you out of my head_

_R: I've been waiting for the phone to ring all night_  
_Why you wanna make me feel so good?_  
_I've got a love of my own, baby_  
_I shouldn't get so hung up on you_

_RQ:I remember the way that we touched I wish I didn't like it so much, Oh_  
_I get so emotional, baby_  
_Every time I think of you_  
_I get so emotional, baby_  
_Ain't it shocking what love can do?_

_R: Ain't it shocking what love can do?_  
_RQ: Ain't it shocking what love can do? Hee_

_RQ:I gotta watch you walk in the room, baby_  
_I gotta watch you walk out, mm-hmm_  
_I like the animal way that you move_  
_And when you talk, I just watch your mouth_

_RQ:Oh, I remember the way that we touched I wish I didn't like it so much, (No, no, no)_  
_I get so emotional, baby_  
_Every time I think of you_  
_I get so emotional, baby_  
_Ain't it shocking what love can do?_

_RQ:I get so emotional…._  
_Q:: Oh baby_  
_RQ:Oh, oh yea!_

The kids chuckled.

" Okay," She said," Marco you come up.

* * *

Meanwhile, Santana and Brittany were having the night of their lives. Right now they were at a club where the music boomed and lights flashed. San held onto Brittany tightly as they danced. THey were both highly intoxicated and highy turned on. Now, they did go to dinner before this.

_Earlier-_

_ Santan pulled out a chair for a blushing Brittany. _

_" Why thankyou." Brittany said. They went to a place called Marqui's. It was the best seafood place in New York city. Brittany onl scanned the menu before closing it. Se already knew what she wanted. They come her a lot. She looked at her wife who was studying the menu tediously. Brittany smiled. _

_" Why are you studying the menu? Aren't you going to get your regular?" She asked breaking the silence. Santana looked up. _

_" I want to try something new. Hell's kitchen does something to ya." Brittany giggled. Santana had recently been intrigued by the show Hell's kitchen and was obsessed with it. _

_" As long as you like it." _

_ The waiterr walked up. " Hello, I'm Wayne, and I will be your server." _

_ " Hi Wayne." Brittany said. " We know what we want. I will like a red wine. And I will have lobster and calamari please." Wayne wrote down her order. _

_" And for you ma'm?" He asked Santana._

_" I will have the shrimp scampi, and a red wine please." _

_" Alright I will get that in." Wayne collected the menus and walked away. _

_" So, how was work today?" Santana asked. Brittany frowned. Her day had been awful her best dance broke her leg. _

_" Not well. Lisa broke her leg, so now i have to redo the entire routin before the recital." _

_" Babe, don't worry. I can come in and help, and doesnt Beth dance? ASk her to fill Lisa's spot." Brittany smiled. _

_" What would I do without you?" _

_" You wuld be hosting fondue for two." They both laughed. _

_ However, when their food came out, they were not happy. Both dishes were cold, and not satisfactoy. When Santana asked Wayne if Morty could speak with her he turned a real New Yorker. That's when they up and left. They would NOT be going back there. _

That is how they ended up here at the club. Santana kissed Brittany's neck making her moan. Their hips swayed with the beat. Brittany turned to where she could kiss her wife. When she did, their toungue's danced together. She hooked her leg around Santana's waist. They made out for sevral minutes.

" I think we need to call a cab and go somewher _private." _Brittany santana do was groan.

* * *

Quinn was on the stage again. Marco had sang _Something _by THe Beatles, Laney had sung a duet ith Vivi, and it was _Don't you want me._ Now it was her turn. She took the slip of paper out of the hat. She smiled when she saw the song. She put it on.

_Q:Papa I know you're going to be upset_  
_'Cause I was always your little girl_  
_But you should know by now_  
_I'm not a baby_

_You always taught me right from wrong_  
_I need your help, daddy please be strong_  
_I may be young at heart_  
_But I know what I'm saying_

_The one you warned me all about_  
_The one you said I could do without_  
_We're in an awful mess, and I don't mean maybe - please_

_Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep_  
_Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep_  
_But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby, oh_  
_I'm gonna keep my baby, mmm..._

_SHE says that he's going to marry me_  
_We can raise a little family_  
_Maybe we'll be all right_  
_It's a sacrifice_

_But my friends keep telling me to give it up_  
_Saying I'm too young, I ought to live it up_  
_What I need right now is some good advice, please_

_Daddy, daddy if you could only see_  
_Just how good She's been treating me_  
_You'd give us your blessing right now_  
_'Cause we are in love, we are in love, so please_

_Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep_  
_Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep_  
_[repeat]_

_Oh, I'm gonna keep my baby, ooh_  
_Don't you stop loving me daddy_  
_I know, I'm keeping my baby_

Rachel kissed her wife she knew what that song was about. Beth. She turned to the kids.

" Alright! Bed time!" All 3 whined.

xoxoxoxo

After a battle , the kids were asleep. Rachel shut their door quietly and slid onto the bed. She kissed up her wife's arm. Quinn giggled.

" They could come in." She said. She wanted to too. Rachel kissed her.

" We can be quiet." Quinn giggled giving in. She turned Rachel onto her back and straddled her. Rachel's hands automatically whnt to her waist. Quinn passionately kissed her. Rachel moaned before taking Quinn's night gown off. she kissed her neck before moving lower. Quinn gasped. It had been a while since they had done this.

* * *

** Wow! A whole chapter today! In the next chapter, Rachel finds out if she got the part. And The Faberry's have unexpected visitors. Pease review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Unexpected Visitors**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own glee. **

** In this chapter, the Faberry family gets unexpexted visitors, and Rachel finds out if she gets the part. I am going to bring back somethin from the first story. **

**WARNING: This chapter might be a little mature. Sexual theme is in here, so if you dont want to read them don't. I promise it's not bad, but I'm trying to go out of my usual writing. I did update the first story, because I made Quinn g!p. Sorry if you hate me for that. **

* * *

**Quinn Faberry **posted a video of **Rachel Faberry** singing with their daughter.

**( Rachel Faberry, Shelby Corcaran, Beth corcaran, and 42 other people like this) **

**Rachel Faberry: **She is adorable!

**(Quinn Fabery likes this, and 80 others like this)**

**Shelby Corcaran: **You guys both are adorable.

**Beth Corcaran: **That's my baby sister!

**Kurt Anderhummel: **She is adorable and sings like a dream!

**( Rachel Faberry likes this ) **

**Rachel Faberry: **What am I chopped liver?

**( Kurt Anderhummel, Blaine Anderhumel, and Quinn Faberry like this)**

**Noah Puckerman: **Back to the Young age Jew-babe? At least let me you and Quinn have a threesome this time!

**( 10 people like this )**

**Rachel Faberry: **Shut it puckerman!

**( 125 people like this )**

**Quinn Faberry: **Now lets get off before our daughter throws a fit.

**( Rachel FaBerry Likes this) **

**Quinn Faberry **and** Rachel Faberry **are offline**.**

* * *

Rachel walked out of her study into her daughters room.

" Hey baby girl! Ready to get dressed?"

" Yes!" Vivi shouted. Rachel went to her closet. She had a strange feeling to dress her up nicely so she pulled out a yellow sundress with daisies plastered all over it, and matching yellow sandals. Then she ushered her into the bathroom where she curled her lower hair into pananna curls, and added a smal yellow bow .

" Okay now mommy is making dinner, go sit at the table." Ra hel said before going to her closet. She decidedona long soft pink strapless sundress with a white short sleeved cover. Then she put her white wedges on. the finishing touch, a pair of pink dangly earrings. Right befor she was going to walk into the sloset to get quinn some clothes, her phone rang. she answered it without hesitance.

" Hello! Mrs. Faberry it's robin." She took a deep breathe.

" Yes. Hello Robin."

" I was just calling to tel you," This was the moment that she had been waiting for . she closed her eyes and sat down. " You are the new Elphaba!" She opened her eyes and smiled. She did it. She got the part.

" Oh my Gosh! Thankyou!"

" Well I have to go please be here tomorrow at noon. Goodbye." The phone went deadRachel squealed. She laid out a baby blue dress that stops at the knee and sandals for Quinn before flying downstairs. Quinn saw the excitement in her eyes and chuckled.

Rach took a deep breath before screaming, " I GOT THE PART!" Quinn dropped her fork and rushed over to her wife. She wrapped her in her arms.

" I knew you would babe!" She pulls Rachel back and gives her a long kiss. " I think Vivi needs to get to school. I will drive her there real quick." She kisses her wife one more time before she leaves to drop Vivi off at school.

Rachel opened her laptop.

**Rachel FaBerry **is now working at** Wicked **as** Elphaba**

**( 250 people like this ) **

**Santana Lopeirce: **Oh my gosh! I am so happy! But WHY DIDN'T I KNOW YOU AUDITIONED?

**( Kurt Anderhummel likes this )**

**Kurt Anderhummel: **Did you hear whos'e playing Fireyo?

**Rachel Faberry: **No, Who?

**Kurt Ander Hummel: **Me!

**( 200 people like this )**

**RAchel Faberry: **Oh my Gosh!

**Quinn Fabery: **Congrats babe! and Kurt...

**( Rachel Faberry and Kurt anderhummel like this ) **

**Blaine Anderhummel: **I told you you would get it babe, and congratulations Rachel.

**Shelby Corcaran: **Oh my gosh! I am so proud of you baby girl!

**( Rachel Faberry likes this )**

**Rachel Faberry: **Thankyou mom! And...QUINN FABERRY ARE YOU ON YOUR PHONE WHILE BEHIND THE WHEEL, AND WITH OUR DAUHTER IN THE CAR?

**( Santana Lopeirce likes this )**

**Santana Lopeirce: **Momma Berry wakes again!

**( 24 people likes this ) **

**xoxoxo**

When Quinn gets home, she attacks Rachel. she was so proud of her. Rachel did show the Lima losers a while ago, but now she is showing the critiques that she is something to see.

After several hours of lovemaking, Rachel got up and grabbed a microphone. She turned a song on and stood n front of Quinn.

_R:I was feeling done in_  
_Couldn't win_  
_I'd only ever kissed before_

She slowly moved closer to Quinn.

_Q: You mean she?_  
_R:Uh huh_

_R:I thought there's no use getting_  
_Into heavy sweating_  
_It only leads to trouble_  
_And bad fretting_  
_Now all I want to know_  
_Is how to go_  
_I've tasted blood and I want more_

She straddled Quinn's lap.

_Q:More, more, more!_

She put her hands on Quinn shoulders and flipped her hair. Then she looked Quinn in the eye.

_R:I'll put up no resistance_

She grabbed Quinn's hands.  
_R:I want to stay the distance_

She started moving them up her body  
_R:I've got an itch to scratch_  
_I need assistance_

She put Quinn's hands on her breast.  
_R:Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me_  
_I wanna be dirty_

She throws her head back and shakes her head as Quinn kisses her chest.  
_R:Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me_  
_Creature of the night_

She fly's off Quinn's lap leaving a whimpering Quinn. She turns to face her with a smirk.

_R:Then if anything shows_

She giggles.  
_R: While you pose_

She sayshays over to Quinn and hold her tight.  
_R:I'll oil you up_  
_And drop you down_

She drops her hands down Quinn's body. Quinn groans.

_Q:Down, down, down!_

Rachel gets up and lift her finger and wags it

_R: And that's just one small fraction_  
_Of the main attraction_

_Q: Are you a friendly woman?_  
_And I need action_

She wraps her legs around Quinn.  
_R: Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me_  
_I wanna be dirty_  
_Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me_  
_Creature of the night_

_Q: Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me_  
_I wanna be dirty_  
_Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me_  
_Creature of the night_

_R: Oh, touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me_  
_I wanna be dirty_  
_Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me_  
_Creature of the night_

_R: Creature of the night_  
_Q: Creature of the night?_  
_Creature of the night_  
_Creature of the night_  
_Creature of the night_  
_Creature of the night_  
_Creature of the night_  
_RQ: Creature of the night_

_Q_uinn Immediatelry attached their lips. THen, the door bell rang. She growled in frustration. Whomever it was couldn't wait. Rachel sighed and got up to answer. When she opened the door, Russell and Judy Fabray were standing there. Rachel gasped. Judy smiled.

she smiled before saying, " Hi, please come in." Russell nodded and stepped in. Quinn was still laying on the couch she got up and swung her legs of.

" Rach, Who is i-" She stops when she see's her father. She stands up and walks over to Rachel. She sgasps when she see her mom is also there. " Mom? dad?" Is a;; she can say.

" Hi, Quinnie." Her mother whispers. Then silence.

" Why don't you go sit down in the living romm while I go make some tea?" Rachel says breaking the silence.

Quinn leads her parents into the living room. She picks up some of Vivi' toys and puts them in her box. Russell looks around at Vivi's stuff.

" I'm sorry for the mess, Viv normally doesn't do this."

" Who's Vivi?" Judy asks.

" Oh, I' m sorry I forgot you don't know her, she is our daughter." Judy tears p. Russell gasps. When they kickd her out, she never contacted them.

" We have a granddaughter?" Judy asks.

" Yes, She is 5. she is at school right now." Judy laughs. Rachel takes that as her cue to come in. She puts the tray of tea on the coffee table before joining Quinn on the loveseat.

" So, Mr. and Mrs. Fabray, what is it you stopped by for?" She asks.

She is surprised when Russell speaks. " I came to make amends. I was wrong. Quinn should be abl to love who she wants. i thought it was a phase, but then I saw you two got married. I'm ready to accept you. I know you loathe me, and that it will probably take some time, but I want my little girl back. And now i want my daughter-in-law and my granddaughter in my life too." Quinn, Rachel and Judy were tearing up. Quinn looked at her wife. Rachel wanted this for so long. She turned to her father.

" I don't loathe you dad. I was angry at you. I was raised to think gay was wrong, and in turn, I tortured Rachel, but I fwas just hiding myself. I want you in my, Rachel, and viv's life. Both of you."Quinn got up and hugged her dad then her mom. After her, Rachel hugged Rusell for the first time, and then went to hug Judy. They sat back down.

" So," Russell said," tell us about your little girl." Quinn chuckled.

" WEll, she's something. She has got her mama's, Rachel, attitude, and she has both of our stubborness. She did get our talent of singing. she is a very smart girl. Her dream id to become a broadway star like her mama, then write a book about how she climbed to the top of stardom like her mommy, me. " Quinn smiles.

" She sounds like a very expectational girl." Judy says.

" Oh she is Rachel pipes in."

xoxoxo

Rachel walkes in the front door with a boistorous Viv. She offered to pick her up so Quinn oculd talk ith he rparents. They had invited the two to dinner, so they could get to know Vivi more.

Vivian ran into the living room to Quinn who picked her up." Mommy! Mommy! I got a gold tar because I could sing Itsy Bitsy spider!" Quinn chuckled. She knew that she missed they had company. Judy and Russell were ooking at the two like they were in a trance.

" That's my Golden Star!" Quinn says and kiss herhead before putting her down. " Viv, this is your pappy and grandma." Vivi waves before trotting over to Judy.

" Hi! Im Vivian, or viv." Judy laughs. She loved her granddaughter already.

xoxoxo

After dinner Vivi had convinced them to play show, so after they told Russell anfd Judy the rules, vivi went up and pulled the song out of the hat. She squeled. She turned the tubne on and Rachel and Quinn laughed. Right now this was Vivi's favorite sng.

_V: She sees them walking in a straight line, that's not really her style._  
_And they all got the same heartbeat, but hers is falling behind._  
_Nothing in this world could ever bring them down._  
_Yeah, they're invincible, and she's just in the background._  
_And she says,_

_"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,_  
_'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in._  
_I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."_

_He sees them talking with a big smile, but they haven't got a clue._  
_Yeah, they're living the good life, can't see what he is going through._  
_They're driving fast cars, but they don't know where they're going._  
_In the fast lane, living life without knowing._  
_And he says,_

_"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,_  
_'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in._  
_I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids._  
_I wish that I could be like the cool kids,_  
_'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it._  
_I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."_

_And they said,_  
_"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,_  
_'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in._  
_I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids._  
_I wish that I could be like the cool kids,_  
_'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in._  
_I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids._  
_I wish that I could be like the cool kids,_  
_'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it._  
_I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."_

_Whoa [3x]_

_Like the cool kids_

Judy and Russell were in awe at how well she sung. All adults vlapped.

" That's her favorite song right now."Quinn explaines to them before turning to Vivi. " Who's next?"

" Grandma!" Judy chuckled. She was nervous. She never really sung when people wee around. Even her husband. She picked out of the hat and smiled. The music came on. Quinn had put it on after reading the song over her shoulder.

_J: A kiss on the hand may be quite continental_  
_But diamonds are a girl's best friend_  
_A kiss may be grand but it won't pay the rental_  
_On your humble flat or help you at the automat_

_Men grow cold as girls grow old_  
_We all lose our charm in the end_  
_But square cut or pear shape_  
_These rocks don't lose their shape_

_Diamonds are a girl's best friend_  
_Yeah diamonds are a girl's best friend_  
_Let's rock_

_There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer_  
_Diamonds are a girl's best friend_  
_There may come a time when a hardboiled employer_  
_Thinks you're awful nice, but get that ice or else no dice_

_He's your guy when stocks are high_  
_But beware when they start to descend_  
_It's then that those spouses_  
_And diamonds are a girl's best friend_

_Diamonds are a girl's best friend_  
_Yeah diamonds are a girl's best friend_  
_Let's rock again_

_Diamonds are a girl's best friend_  
_Diamonds are a girl's best friend_  
_Diamonds are a girl's best friend_  
_Diamonds are a girl's best friend_

Everyone was shocked. They cheered and yelled.

" That was great mom, I didn't know you could sing." Judy nodded and chuckled.

" Well now we know where you got it from." Russell jokes. They all laugh.

" Okay mom. Now pick someone to sing." Judy scanned everyone except Vivi.

" I think I will go with Rachel." Rachel looked surprised nonetheless. Rachel got up and saw the song before laughing. she told Quinn who laughed before putting it on.

_Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
Darling, you give love a bad name..._

_An angel's smile is what you sell  
You promise me heaven, then put me through hell  
Chains of love got a hold on me  
When passion's a prison, you can't break free_

_Oh, oh, you're a loaded gun (yeah)  
Oh, oh, there's nowhere to run  
No one can save me  
The damage is done_

_Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
You give love a bad name (bad name)  
I play my part  
And you play your game  
You give love a bad name (bad name)  
You give love a bad name  
You give love a bad name_

_Paint your smile on your lips  
Blood red nails on your fingertips  
A school boy's dream, you act so shy  
Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye_

_Oh, oh, you're a loaded gun  
Oh, oh, there's nowhere to run  
No one can save me  
The damage is done_

_Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
You give love a bad name (bad name)  
I play my part  
And you play your game  
You give love a bad name (bad name)  
You give love... ah!_

_Oh!_

_Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I play my part  
And you play your game  
You give love a bad name (bad name)_

_Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
You give love a bad name (bad name)  
I play my part  
And you play your game  
You give love a bad name (bad name)  
(Whoa) You give love  
(Whoa) You give love (bad name)  
(Whoa) You give love  
(Whoa) You give love (bad name)  
(Whoa) You give love  
(Whoa) You give love (bad name)  
(Whoa) You give love  
(Whoa) You give love (bad name_

Quinn cheered louder than anybody. She went over and kissed her wife.

" That still doesnt beat when you first sung that song." She chuckles. rachel does too. Quinn see's the conusion on her parents faces, " Long story." They nod. Rachel points at Russell to get up there. He sighs and gets up.

_RUSSELL:Rag Doll livin' in a movie_  
_Hot tramp Daddy's little cutie_  
_You're so fine they'll never see ya leavin' by the back door, mam_  
_Hot time get it while it's easy_  
_Don't mind come on up and see me_  
_Rag Doll baby won't you do me like you done before_

_I'm feelin' like a bad boy_  
_Mm just a like a bad boy_  
_I'm rippin' up a Rag Doll_  
_Like throwin' away an old toy_  
_Some babe's talkin' real loud_  
_Talkin' all about the new crowd_  
_Try and tell me of an old dream_  
_A new version of the old scene_  
_Speak easy on the grape vine_  
_Keep shufflin' in a shoe shine_  
_Old tin lizzy do it till you're dizzy_  
_Give it all ya got until you're put out of your misery_

_Yes I'm movin'_  
_Yes I'm movin'_  
_Get ready for the big time_  
_Tap dancing on a land mine_  
_Yes I'm movin'_  
_Yes I'm movin'_  
_Old tin lizzy do it till you're dizzy_  
_Give it all ya got until you're put out of your misery_

_Rag Doll livin' in a movie_  
_Hot tramp Daddy's little cutie_  
_You're so fine they'll never see ya leavin' by the back door, mam_  
_Hot time get it while it's easy_  
_Don't mind come on up and see me_  
_Rag Doll, baby won't ya do me, baby won't ya do me, _  
_baby won't ya do me like you done before_

_Yes I'm movin'_  
_Yes I'm movin'_  
_Get ready for the big time_  
_Get crazy on the moon shine_  
_Yes I'm movin'_  
_I'm really movin'_  
_Sloe Gin Fizzy, do it till you're dizzy_  
_Give it all ya got until you're put out of your misery_  
Everyone clapped. He looked at Quinn since she was the last one up. She looked at the song.

" Rach, Will you come up here. Duet. " Rachel nodded before reading the song.

_Q:Every time I look in the mirror_  
_All these lines on my face getting clearer_  
_The past is gone_  
_It went by, like dusk to dawn_  
_Isn't that the way_  
_Everybody's got their dues in life to pay_

_R:Yeah, _

_RQ:I know _

_R:nobody knows_  
_Where it comes and where it goes_  
_I know it's everybody's sin_  
_You got to lose to know how to win_

_R:Half my life's_  
_In books' written pages_  
_Lived and learned from fools and_  
_From sages_  
_You know it's true_  
_All the things come back to you_

_RQ:Sing with me, sing for the year_  
_Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear_  
_Sing with me just for today_  
_Maybe tomorrow, the good lord will take you away_

_R:Yeah, sing with me, sing for the year_  
_Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear_  
_Sing with me, just for today_  
_Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away_

_Q:Dream On Dream On Dream On_  
_Dream until your dream comes true_  
_R:Dream On Dream On Dream On_  
_Dream until your dream comes through_  
_RQ:Dream On Dream On Dream On_  
_Dream On Dream On_  
_Dream On Dream On, AHHHHHHH_

_RQ: Sing with me, sing for the year_  
_Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear_  
_Sing with me just for today_  
_Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away_  
_Sing with me, sing for the year_  
_Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear_  
_Sing with me just for today_  
_Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away..._

THey all clapped.

xoxoxo

Judy and Russell got up to leave. Vivi was in bed, and they had stayed to talk for a little while.

" Could we have a family dinner this weekend?" Russell asked. they had recently moved to New York.

" Of course" Rachel says smiling. They do another round of hugs befor they leave. judy and Russell are happy they are in ther daughter's life. They had missed out on so much. Russell didn't want to lose his daughter again.

" So, you ready for bed?" Rachel asks. quinn looks at her with a smirk.

" Hells yes! We need to finished what we started before the parents knocked." Rachel chuckles.

" Well then come on!" Quinn scoops Rachel up bridal style making Rachel squeal and laugh. Quinn ran up the stairs.

Their family was complete.

* * *

**Whew. Another chapter done. I know this isn't the best. Please review. In the next chapter, the family dinner. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. I'm sorry it has been a few days. I got busy. **

**In this chapter, the family dinner.**

* * *

Rachel stretched. She smiled as she recalled the previous night. She was glad to meet her in-laws. She remembered how hard they were on Quinn. She was just a kid then. But now, they have a beautiful daughter, and are happily married. She looked at her wife's naked form happily sleeping. She smiled and got up easily. She put on her robe as she walked out to go downstairs to make breakfeast. she hadnt made breakfeast in bed for Quinn in ages.

She got out the egg pan, and then went to the fridge to get 2 eggs and the butter. She put the butter in the pan and let it sizzle while she beat the eggs. Once she was done with eggs, she made the bacon, and then the toast. She went outside and plucked a rose from the garden and put it in a vase. Then she grabbed the fresh pressed coffee, the food, and the vase and put it on a tray, ready for Quinn.

She was going to rouse her with a song, of course. She had the perfect one too. She crept up the stairs very quietly witha smile on her face. She creaked her bedroom door open, and started the music.

_R:This magic moment_

Quinn roused and moved a little. Then, she realized Rachel was snging. She shot up and saw her angel with a tray of food in front of the smiled and listened to her wife sing.  
_R:So different and so new_  
_Was like any other_  
_Until I kissed you_

_And then it happened_  
_It took me by suprise _  
_I knew that you felt it too_  
_By the look in your eyes_

_Sweeter than wine_  
_Softer than the summer night_  
_Everything I want I have_  
_Whenever I hold you tight_

_This magic moment_  
_While you lips are close to mine_  
_Will last forever _  
_Forever til the end of time_

_Oh..._  
_Oh..._  
_Mm..._

_Sweeter than wine_  
_Softer than the summer night_  
_Everything I want I have_  
_Whenever I hold you tight_

_This magic moment _  
_While your lips are close to mine_  
_Will last forever _  
_Forever til the end of time_

_Oh..._  
_Magic moment..._  
_Magic moment..._  
_Magic moment..._

Rachel put the tray on her wife's lap, and kissed her.

Quinn giggled. " Morning my angel."

" Morning babe." Rachel kissed her wife again.

" Why all of this?" Quinn asked. Rachel smiled.

" No reason. I just realized again how much I love you, and how lucky I am that you chose me." Quinn smiled before setting the tray on her bedside table and pulling the brunette on her. Rachel layed her head on Quinn's chest as Quinn sroked her hair. Quinn cupped both of Rachel's cheeks and pulled her face up.

" Babe, I'm lucky that you gave me a chance after I was horrible to you. I'm lucky that you accepted me. You are so beautiful." Quinn kissed Rachel passionateley. Rachel moaned and wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck. Quinn detached, and in turn attached her lips to Rachel's neck.

" We, we have a bit of time before Viv wakes up." Rachel said panting. Quinn grinned and fleipped her wife over making her angel squeal and giggle.

"The we better get busy" She replied before attacking the giggling Rachel's mouth.

xoxoxo

" Baby girl!' rachel exclaimed as Vivi ran around her room. "Come on we have to get dressed. Nana and pops will be here soon! Don't you want to look pretty?" She knew her daughter. She was like her when she was 5. Dress to impress.

" Fine mama." Vivi said stubbornly. Rachel grinned. Vivi put her arms up as Rachel slipped her wicked shirt on her. Then she put the kute mini jean skirt on her, then tied her black converse.

" Okay, your dressed now go to mommy so she can do your hair. " Vivi nodded before boistously leaving the room for Rachel and Quinn's where Quinn was in their bathroom waiting. She wasn't dressed yet. They alway dress Viv befor they get dressed. She looked a the time. Theyw ere going t her parents a little earlier then dinner time so that they couls spend time with each other.

" Hey baby girl!" She said as Viv plopped down in front of her. She giigled annd sat her on the stool. " So, curls like Hermione?"

" Yea Mommy!" Quinn giggled before doing her daughters hair. She really did have the life she always wanted. After she was done. Vivi went downstairs to play with her doll house. Rachel came in, nad direcctly tto the closet. Quinn did the same. Rachel browsed through her lothes until she came to her black pencil skirt. she threw it on her bed, then turned to find her shirt. She stopped at her 3/4 quarter sleeved gray shiel wih the white collar and white cuffs. Then her white knee socks, and gray flats out.

She put her shirt on ans then her skirt making sure that her shirt was tucked in. After she had put her socks and flats on, she looked at her wife and gasped. She looked absouluteley stunning. She was wearing a baby doll dress that was lavender with white leggings and purple flats.

She went over and hugged her wife. " You look amazing!" Quinn smiled and kissed Rachel.

" You look amazing too." She lookd out the window and sighed. Her smile gone. Rachel saw this and frowned.

"What's the matter babe?"

" I'm just scared. Yesterday feltlike a dream. I don't know what to think. I'm scared they are goi g to hate me and you and Viv. I don't want them to hurt you. " Rachel hugge dher wife.

" Babe, they want to be in your life. I know it might be hard to grasp it, but they want us there." Quinn smiled.

" Thankyou. Are you ready?"

" Yep let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

Quinn laughed. After they had gotten there, they had went into the living room where they had a huge dollhouse for Vivi. she had squealed and hugged her nana and pops a thousand times. They watched her for a little while. Then Judy and Quinn went to go cook as Rachel and Russell watched a baseball game.

" Quinnie, I'm so glad that you are back in my life. I was so broken that your dad didn't accept you. After he kicked you out, I got very distnant from him."

" Mom, I was fine. i knew you supported us. Thankyou for that." Judy smiled and hugged her daughter.

_**Meanwhile: **_

Russell and Rachel watched as the Cardinals made a home run.

" So," Russell started, " I wanted to say I'm sorry I didn't support you and Quinn back in high school. I see you have true love." Rachel smiled this meant a lot to her. She wanted to be close to her in-laws.

" Thankyou, Russell. I will admit it did hurt me, but I understood you didn't know how to deal. I'm glad you are in our lives now. " Russell smiled before giving his new daughter a hug.

xoxoxo

" So, Rachel, what do you do?" Judy asked as she took a bite at dinner. they were sitting at the long rectangle dinner table eating.

" I am an actress. Broadway to be exact. I actually landed a new role yesterday." Rachel said proudly. Quinn smiled at the shock on her parents faces.

" Really?" Judy asked. " May I ask what show and role?" She knew a bit about Broadway. Maybe she was a secret lover of showtunes.

" I'm Elphaba in Wicked. My mother played the role, and I wanted to make her proud." Judy squealed. Her daughter-in-law was Elphaba.

" Oh my gosh! I am so excited for you! To be honest, I love broadway!" Rachel smiled and chuckled.

" I can show you around once we start rehearsal."

" I would love that!" Judy was bouncing in her seat. Everyone laughed.

Russell piped in," That's wonderful Rachel. Now, Q , what do you do?" He didn't know what gis daughter did. He knew she would be sucessful.

" I am an author." The look of surprise was an understatement. He always thought she would be a lawyer. He hadn't even heard her name on a book before.

" Really? I never heard of your books. How many have you written?" He tucked his hands under his chin.

" Um, I have three and I'm working on my fourth. They are a series, and they are a bestselling one. It's the Cursed Beyond series." Judy gasped. All her friends could talk about was her books. She had planned on reading them, but never got the time.

" YOu are very famous with my firends." She told her talented daughter. Quinn chuckled.

" Well I'm glad they enjoy them."

The rest of dinner went by with a hitch. Judy and Russell are so proud of their two daughters. yes, they call Rachel a daughter. THey were proud that they were both sucessful. They adored their granddaughter too.

* * *

Quiin flopped on to the bed. That was such a long was glad she got to share it with her parents. Rachel came in and layed next to her.

" You okay babe?" Rachel asked.

" Yeah. Just a long night."

" I know. Vivi is in bed." Quinn sighed. Rachel lifted her head up and smiled. She got of the bed slowly. Noticing the weight lift off, Quinn furrowed her eybrows.

" Where'd you go?" Quinn asked not opening her eyes.

" I'm right here." Rachel said non-chalantly as she flipped through the music. For some reason, she just wanted to sing. She wanted to sing with Quinn.

_R:When I was younger I saw my daddy cry_  
_And curse at the wind._

Quinn sat up ad opened her eyes and smiled.  
_R:He broke his own heart and I watched_  
_As he tried to reassemble it._

Quinn went over and took Rachel by the waist as Rachel wrapped her arms around her neck.

_R:And my momma swore_  
_That she would never let herself forget._  
_And that was the day that I promised_  
_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist._

_Q:But darling,_  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._

_R:Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul_  
_That love never lasts._  
_And we've got to find other ways to make it alone._  
_Or keep a straight face._

_And I've always lived like this_  
_Keeping a comfortable distance._  
_And up until now I have sworn to myself_  
_That I'm content with loneliness._

_RQ:Because none of it was ever worth the risk._

_Q:Well you are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._

_I've got a tight grip on reality,_  
_But I can't let go of what's in front of me here._  
_I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up._  
_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream._  
_Oh-oh-oh-ohhh._

_R:You are the only exception. [4x]_

_Q:You are the only exception. [4x]_

_RQ:And I'm on my way to believing._  
_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing_

Quinn had tears in her eyes as she hugged Rachel. She remembered the first night she stayed at Rachel's she had sung that song to her. It was sort of their song.

THey fell peacefully in bed in each other arms .

* * *

Rachel was nudged awake. She yawned.

" MOrning babe." Quinn said softly. she was alrady up.

" Hey."

" We have to get up and get ready." They had to get to the airport, but they also ha to drop Vivi off at her parents. Her and Rachel were going away on a vacation. They had decided on going to England. Rachel got up and went to her closet. She pulled out her Beatles shirt, and red skinny jeans. She still had the same style from years ago. She went to her suitcase to make sure everything was there. Then, she went to get her daughter up. It was only a week that they would be gone. She made sure Vivi had everything i her funny girl suitcase.

After everyone was ready, they started the drive to Judy and Russell's. When they got there Vivi hopped into her nana's arms.

" So, here is her suitcase. Everything she needs is in there. thankyou mom, dad, for doing this." Quinn said as she hugged them.

"Really, no problem." Judy said. Quinn bent down and hugged her daughter tight.

" Uou be good for nana and pops okay little star?" Vivi giggld and nodded. " Alright. Love you my silver star!" She said befor giving her a kiss.

" Love you to mommy!" Viv said as her mom walked away. She waved wildly. Quinn chuckled as they drove off. She grabbed Rachel's hand.

" You ready?" She asked.

" Yes."

_R:Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_  
_And I say it's all right_

They had arrived at the airport now and were getting out. Hands still linked.

_Q:Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter_  
_Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here_

_RQ:Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_  
_And I say it's all right_

They gave their ticket to the person.

_Q:Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces_  
_Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here_  
They boarded the planes long passage.  
_RQ:Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_  
_And I say it's all right_

_RQ:Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_  
_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_  
_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_  
_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_  
_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

_R:Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting_  
_Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear_

_RQ:Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_  
_And I say it's all right_  
_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_  
_It's all right, it's all right_

They took their seats. The planes seatbelts sign came on. Rachel and Quinn put theirs on and breathed out. They hated when the plane took off. THe plane startedpicking up speed. The roar of the engine was in their ears, then suddenly they were flying. Rachel chuckled with Quinn.

* * *

**Rachel Faberry and Quinn Faberry **are on their way to** England **

**( 90 people like this )**

**Santana Lopeirce: **No fair Rach! You and Q get to escape while I'm stuck here!

**( Rachel Faberry and Quinn Faberry like this )**

**Quinn Faberry: **Well we needed a vacation for just the two of us.

**( Rachel Faberry likes ths )**

**Santana Lopeirce: **Wait where's Viv?

**Rachel Faberry**: With Quinn's parents**. **

**( Quinn Faberry likes this )**

**Santan Lopeirce: **What? No me gusta.

**Quinn Faberry: Sa**n, it'c cool. They want to be in my life.

**( Rachel Faberry likes this )**

**Santana Lopeirce: **But ya'll are still bitches for leaving us.

**( Brittany Lopierce likes this )**

**Rachel Faberry: **WEll We have to get off. The lady is yelling at us to get off our phones,,,oops.

**( Quinn Faberry and SantanaLopeirce like this)**

* * *

** Im sorry for the long update, and for the short chapter. In the next one, they will be in England. Yay! Please review. Again, Sorry for the such short chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. **

**So in this chapter they are in England but I also am putting a flashback in there. So please review and enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel squealed as she got off the plane. They had landed in England and Rachel was ecstatic. Rachel loved England. Especially since it was just her and Quinn. They hadn't had a getaway from Viv in ages!

" Well here we are babe! " Quinn said happily. She had a raging problem that she intended to take care of once they got to their loft they had in Banbury. They come to England frequently.

" I am so excited! Let's go unpack our stuff at the loft." Rachel grunted as she lifted her bag into the car. Quinn grinned. She had been waiting for this moment. She opened the door for Rachel before climbing in herself. Rachel knew that look and trained her eyes on Quinn's lap. She smiled. Well looks like she will have to take care of that. Rachel turned to Quinn.

" So where are we going after we unpack?" Rachel asked.

Well I was thinking going to the know, the one Shakespeare performed his plays in." Rachel's eyes lit up. She loved that theater. She laughed. She looked out the window and sighed.

_\- Flashback -_

_ Rachel pulled her jacket tight and shivered. She was in England. She walked the streets alone sullenly. It had been 4 months since her and Quinn had broken up. She felt lifeless. They hadn't spoken to one another. She was dating a girl though. Her name was Emily. She had red hair and the deepest green eyes, but Rachel was't in love wih her. No matter how much she tried to. _

_ She abruptly came out of her thoughts as she hit a solid thing._

_" So sorry! " A woman voice said. Rachel took her hand as she pulled herself. _

_" It's fine I wasn't paying attention." Rachel replied. She looked up to meet hazel eyes that could only belong to one person, Quinn. " Oh! Hi Quinn." She looked away from those hazel eyes when she felt herself falling in them. _

_" Hi." Her voice was soft. Rachel missed that. Emily's was a little deep and rough." How are you?" _

_" Good, good. How are you?" _

_" Fine." Quinn stared at her. They stood there in silence. Rachel missed her but it still didn't beat the fact that Quinn kissed someone else. " So what're you doing in England?" _

_Quinn asked trying to create small talk. The fact was, she was still in love with Rachel. Rachel misunderstood that kiss. Quinn didn't initiate it, Tina did. Just that time, Ravhel walked in. _

_ " Oh my Claire is getting married in two days. " Quinn smiled. Claire was her niece. Rachel's pride. Quinn used to be her joy._

_" That's good. I was about to grab coffee if you want to-" Rachel was about to reject when Quinn stopped she furrowed her eyebrows and saw that Quinn was staring behind her. Before she could turn two arms snaked around her midsection. She squealed._

_" Babe! You know I hate that!" Rachel breathed out. She actually loved it, but only when it's a certain blonde. _

_" Sorry Babe." Emily said as she put a peck on Rachel's nose. Rachel giggled before looking at Quinn's fallen face. She hated seeing this. _

_" Oh! Quinn, this is Emily, my girlfriend." Quinn told herself not to cry. It hurt so much seeing Rachel with somebody else._

_" Hi Emily. " _

_" Hello!" Emily turned back to Rachel." Rae we have to go if we want to get some shopping in before we have to go back!" Rachel nodded still staring at Quinn. Why did Qunn have to do that to her. That should of been Quinn complaining about going. She bit her lip. _

_" Yeah, we should. Bye, Quinn." She stared into those eyes before Emily tugged her arm._

_" Come on come on!" Rachel giggled and followed her girlfriend. Quinn watched with teary eyes as the woman she loved lauged joyfully with someone else._

_\- End of Flashback-_

The car came to a stop. Quinn got out and handled the bags whie Rachel went inside. Was Quinn had all the bags in she went into the bedroom where Rachel was staring out the window. She went over and started kissing her neck. Rachel giggled and sighed. Quinn saw this and turned rachel to where she was facing Quinn.

" Babe where did your mind go?" She asked softly Rachel sighed and looked up. A tear rolled over her cheek. Quinn wiped it away.

" I was thinking about when we saw each other in England, when I was with Emily." Quinn sighed. She knew Rachel always thought of it a lot. She kissed Rachel's forehead.

" Babe, that's nothing. "

" I feel guilty because I didn't know you didn't kiss her." She started to cry. Quin shushed her.

" Babe. It's fine. i knew you would talk to me when you were ready. And you know," She grabbed Rachel by the thighs and laid her on the bed. She climbed on top of her.

" I," She pecked her forehead," Always," She kissed her nose." loved ", Kissed her cheek," you" She kissed her on the mouth. Rachel moaned. They made love for 4 hours.

Quinn's problem is definitely fixed.

* * *

Quinn smiled when She saw Rachel face light up as she saw the set up of twinkling lights, two chairs, candles, and one plate of spaghetti. Quinn had made her version of the Lady and the Tramp.

" Quinn it's beautiful!" She smiled.

" Only for you." She replied. She pulled out Rachel's chair. Rachel sat down and thanked her. Once Quinn sat down,Rachel took her hand.

" Why all this?"

" Because you are the love of my life." Music started from somewhere Rachel couldn't see. She looked at Quinn who was staring at her intensley. She got lost in those eyes. She stared back.

_Q: Much as you blame yourself, you can't be blamed for the way that you feel_  
_Had no example of a love that was even remotely real_  
_How can you understand something that you never had?_  
_Ooh, baby, if you let me, I can help you out with all of that_

_Girl let me love you_  
_And I will love you_  
_Until you learn to love yourself_  
_Girl let me love you_  
_I know your trouble_  
_Don't be afraid, girl let me help_  
_Girl let me love you_  
_And I will love you_  
_Until you learn to love yourself_  
_Girl let me love you_  
_A heart of numbness gets brought to life_  
_I'll take you there_

_Girl let me love you_  
_Girl let me love you, baby, oh_  
_Girl let me love you_  
_Girl let me love you, baby_  
_Girl let me love you_  
_Let me love you, let me love you, oh_

_I can see the pain behind your eyes_  
_It's been there for quite a while_  
_I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile_  
_I would like to show you what true love can really do_

_Girl let me love you_  
_And I will love you_  
_Until you learn to love yourself_  
_Girl let me love you_  
_I know your trouble_  
_Don't be afraid, girl let me help_  
_Girl let me love you_  
_And I will love you_  
_Until you learn to love yourself_  
_Girl let me love you_  
_A heart of numbness, gets brought to life_  
_I'll take you there_

_Girl let me love you, baby_  
_Girl let me love you_  
_Let me love you, let me love you, baby_  
_Girl let me love you_  
_Girl let me love you, baby_  
_Girl let me love you_  
_Let me love you, girl let me love you, baby_

_For every heart that beats_  
_For every heart that beats_  
_For every heart that beats_  
_For every heart that beats_  
_Heart that beats_  
_Heart that beats_  
_Heart that beats_  
_Heart that beats_

_Girl let me love you_  
_And I will love you_  
_Until you learn to love yourself_  
_Girl let me love you_  
_I know your trouble_  
_Don't be afraid, girl let me help_  
_Girl let me love you_  
_And I will love you_  
_Until you learn to love yourself_  
_Girl let me love you_  
_A heart of numbness, gets brought to life_  
_I'll take you there_

_Girl let me love you_  
_Let me love you, baby, love you, baby_  
_Girl let me love you_  
_Let me love you babe, love you babe, ooh-ooh-ah_

Quinn had slowed the song down into a slow ballad. It really touched deep down. Rachel had tears in her eyes.

" That was beautiful babe1" She reached over the table and kissed Quinn passionately.

"Should we eat now?" Quinn asked.

" Yes, yes we should."

As they ate they shared words of love. To Rachel this had to be the best trip to England. She did have something planned for tomorrow. Quinn would flip. The rest of the night they made love.

* * *

The next morning, Rachel woke up to the sun beaming on her face. She looked at how the sheet only draped over her wife's bottom. She was half on her stomach and side, with an arm strung out, and one tucked under her. One leg was straight while the other one was hitched. Quinn snored softly. Rachel chuckled lightly before getting up and going to make banana waffles. She put the batter in the pan when Quinn shuffled in. She plopped down in the barstool and yawned.

Rachel handed her some coffee. Quinn moaned in appreciation.

" Morning babe." Rachel said as she flipped the waffle over. She had this thingy where it would shape it into a waffle.

" Morning." Quinn said sleepily.

" How did you sleep?"

" Good after we stopped." Rachel put a new thing of batter in the pan and put the finished waffle on a plate.

" Same." She went over and started squeezing oranges. Quinn sipped her coffee enjoying the view of her wife's ass. Rachel went back to the pancakes humming to herself. It reminded her when she went over for dinner for the first time. She remembered Rachel enjoying herself in the kitchen.

" This reminds me of the first time I came over. You were in the kitchen singing _Don't Rain on My Parade_. " She smiled. Rachel blushed then laughed.

"At least I didn't stub my toe when you walked in this time!" She joke as she put two waffles in the pan. Quinn laughed with her.

" Hey! I was concerned for you." Rachel giggled at that memory. It was embarrassing to her, but Quinn admired it.

After Rachel made 5 more waffles, she stacked three of them, and poured syrup on the top dripping it down the sides. She put some butter on them, and then put a strawberry surrounded by fresh blueberries on top. She slid the plate to Q and then sat down next to her. Quinn moaned as she took a bite. She looked at Rachel who had one eyebrow raised. She knew that Quinn had the appetite of men because of extra appendage.

"What?"Quinn asked mouth full.

Rachel laughed. " Ew! Babe that's gross! And Your appetite is massive this morning."

Quinn chuckled. " What can I say Rach? You wore me out." She kissed Rachel. She popped more in her mouth. " So what's the agenda today?"

" Well, I thought we could go do some shopping and then I got a surprise for us tonight."

" Should I be scared?" Quinn asked worriedly. The last time Rachel had a surprise Vivi popped up. Rachel belly laughed.

" No. No You will LOVE this." Quinn nodded.

xoxoxoxo

Quinn grabbed the 3rd bag as they left the little boutique. After they ate, they had a slight make-out session, and then they got dressed. Rachel wore a baby blue dress that stopped mid thigh with white flats her hair was down and she had matching sunglasses. Quinn was wearing a black miniskirt ans a Britain flag shirt with converse. Rachel looked at the time. They needed to go back to the loft and get dressed. She had laid out their outfits beforehand.

" Babe, we need to get back to the loft to get ready for the surprise." Rachel told as she hailed their car.

" I don't know what to wear that would be appropriate." Quinn pointed out. Rachel got in and smiled at her.

" I already got your outfit ready."The car took off. They were only about five minutes away.

Rachel opened the door and pulled Quinn to their bedroom. she pointed to her clothes. Quinn saw that Rachel's was nowhere to be seen.

" Where is yours?" She asked Rachel.

"Well if you saw it would give it away. And the tank isn't all your wearing. I have your shirt but you cant put it on till we are there. I am not putting mine on till we get there either. " She turned into the closet where she stuffed the two shirts in her purse. Then she pulled on her red skinny jeans on. She then put her white cami on, and the her leather jacket that had the brittish flag on the back. She put the same black chucks on she wore in high school. She walked out and saw Quinn was wearing her black skinny jeans and her read leather jacket. They had them in different colors so Rach bought the black, and Quinn bought the red. "NOw I will do your hair and makeup!"

She led Q to the bathroom where she started putting Q's hair in an up-do. Two strands framed her face just like they did on their first date. Rachel then put heavy red eye shadow on her with blue lipstick.. She put sparkles on her cheeks. She looked like a supermodel. She did the same to herself, but had blue eye shadow and red lips. she grabbed her purse and headed out the door. Quinn was getting antsy.

The drive wasn't long. Quinn looked at the building. It was big and lights were shining on it. She looked up at the top. She gasped. On the top, it read

**PERFORMING:**

**THE ROLLING STONES.**

Quinn turned to a grinning Rachel.

" Surprise! Rachel said as she handed Q her black Stones shirt. Quinn threw it on before putting her jacket on. Rachel already had hers on. Quinn was bouncing excitedly. Rachel chuckled." Babe, we need to get in before we miss it, and front row seats." Quinn squealed and kissed her. Q loved the stones. She grabbed Rachel's hand and drug her inside. Rachel chuckled. Once they got past security, they went to their seats.. Quinn bounced.

THey walked on stage. Quinn went wild. Rachel chuckled and joined in.

Mick walked up to the microphone. " Hello England!" Every one screamed and cheered. Quinn and Rachel included. " Now we are so glad to be playing for you! We are gonna kick it off with a hit of ours. The music started Quinn whooped. Rachel kissed her cheek.

_I can't get no satisfaction_  
_I can't get no satisfaction_  
_'Cause I try and I try and I try and I try_  
_I can't get no, I can't get no_  
_When I'm drivin' in my car_  
_And that man comes on the radio_  
_And he's tellin' me more and more_  
_About some useless information_  
_Supposed to fire my imagination_  
_I can't get no, oh no no no_  
_Hey hey hey, that's what I say_  
_I can't get no satisfaction_  
_I can't get no satisfaction_  
_'Cause I try and I try and I try and I try_  
_I can't get no, I can't get no_  
_When I'm watchin' my TV_  
_And that man comes on to tell me_  
_How white my shirts can be_  
_But he can't be a man 'cause he doesn't smoke_  
_The same cigarrettes as me_  
_I can't get no, oh no no no_  
_Hey hey hey, that's what I say_  
_I can't get no satisfaction_  
_I can't get no girl reaction_  
_Cause I try and I try and I try and I try_  
_I can't get no, I can't get no_  
_When I'm ridin' round the world_  
_And I'm doin' this and I'm signing that_  
_And I'm tryin' to make some girl_  
_Who tells me baby better come back later next week_  
_Cause you see I'm on losing streak_  
_I can't get no, oh no no no_  
_Hey hey hey, that's what I say_  
_I can't get no, I can't get no_  
_I can't get no satisfaction_  
_No satisfaction, no satisfaction, no satisfactio_n

The crowd wildly cheered.

xoxoxo

They had heard " Gimme Shelter" , Paint It, Black", and "Jump and jack Flash". The concert was coming to an end. Jagger grabbed the microphone.

" Now for this last one I want two people to come up her with me. Quinn and Rachel raised their hand and screamed. Mick looked at them and smiled. he knew them. Of course he knew them. He also knew they performed this for their sectionals sophomore years. " How about Mrs. Rachel and Quinn Faberry!" Quinn and Rachel gasped. He knew their name? He helped them on stage. The crowd went crazy. " SO ladies, I know you sang this at your sectionals," Quinn and Rachel covered their mouth. They knew now. Mick turned to the crowd. " Now you probably don't know these two people, but I am big fans. Mrs. Rachel Faberry," He put a hand on her shoulder," is on Btroadway back in America!" The crowd cheered. Rachel smiled.

Mick turned to Quinn. " And this young lady, Quinn Faberry, is an author." The crowd cheered. " Now these two girls went to high school together. In Lima, Ohio .Quinn was a cheerleader and Rachel was no one at that time. They met in Glee club. Quinn only joined because her boyfriend at the time liked Rachel. This made her hate Rachel. In their junior year though, they fell in love. Now this song they sang at their first sectionals after their set list was stolen. They are going to sing the son and we are gonna play. " Rachel and Quinn gasped.

They looked at jagger who nodded his head and smiled. the music started.

_Q:I saw her today at the reception_  
_A glass of wine in her hand_  
_I knew she would meet her connection_  
_At her feet was a footloose man_  
_Crowd and RQ: No, you can't always get what you want_  
_You can't always get what you want_  
_You can't always get what you want_  
_But if you try sometime you find_  
_You get what you need_  
_Q:I saw her today at the reception_  
_A glass of wine in her hand_  
_I knew she was gonna meet her connection_  
_At her feet was a footloose man_  
_You can't always get what you want_  
_You can't always get what you want_  
_You can't always get what you want_  
_But if you try sometimes well you might find_  
_You get what you need_  
_R:And I went down to the demonstration_  
_To get my fair share of abuse_  
_Singing, "We're gonna vent our frustration_  
_If we don't we're gonna blow a 50-amp fuse"_  
_all:You can't always get what you want_  
_You can't always get what you want_  
_You can't always get what you want_  
_But if you try sometimes well you just might find_  
_You get what you need_  
_R:I went down to the Chelsea drugstore_  
_To get your prescription filled_  
_I was standing in line with Mr. Jimmy_  
_And man, did he look pretty ill_  
_We decided that we would have a soda_  
_My favorite flavor, cherry red_  
_I sung my song to Mr. Jimmy_  
_Yeah, and he said one word to me, and that was "dead"_  
_I said to him_  
_You can't always get what you want_  
_You can't always get what you want_  
_You can't always get what you want_  
_But if you try sometimes you just might find_  
_You get what you need_  
_Q:You get what you need-yeah, oh baby_  
_QR:I saw her today at the reception_  
_In her glass was a bleeding man_  
_She was practiced at the art of deception_  
_Well I could tell by her blood-stained hands_  
_QR:You can't always get what you want_  
_You can't always get what you want_  
_You can't always get what you want_  
_But if you try sometimes you just might find_  
_You just might find_  
_You get what you need_  
_You can't always get what you want_  
_You can't always get what you want_  
_You can't always get what you want_  
_But if you try sometimes you just might find_  
_You just might find_  
_ALL: You get what you need_

The crowd went wild Rachel and Quinn hugged each other. Mick came up and hugged them before turning to the crowd, " Now weren't they AMAZING!" He smiled. " Now there is a little more. See, Their glee club, The new Directions, were nothing, so they went through some of the most horrible things. The symbolic on was a slushy facial. They got them everyday." The crowd murmured. " Now a slushy facial was where they took a slushy and threw it on them. So," A backstage man rolled a cart with two slushies Quinn and Rachel looked at each other. Here it was. The punchline and the humiliation. They closed their eyes. Mick laughed. " No, no girls. These aren't for you." They opened their eyes confused." I want you to slushy me." The crowd cheered. Rachel and Quinn chuckled and shook their heads.

" No no!" Mick said. I want you too. Quinn and Rachel spoke with their eyes and nodded. Jagger smiled. " Okay on the count of three. Crowd countdown with us."

The crowd cheered the everyone said, " THREE, TWO, ONE!" Rachel and Quinn looked at each other and threw the slushies at Jagger. He shivered.

" Now I know why that's the worst!"

The crowd agreed in hollers. He laughed." That wraps up the performance! Goodnight everybody!" He turned to Rachel and Quinn, " Could you come backstage?" Rachel heard squeal and nod fervently. He chuckled again, before walking off the stage with Rachel and Quinn in tow. Mick led the to the rec room he sat down and pointed at the couch across from him.

" H-how do you know us?" Rachel asked quietly.

"I am huge fans!" He replied.

" Why?" Quinn asked.

Mick chuckled. " Well, I'm in america a lot, and I saw Rachel as Fanny and I bought your books. So I dd a little research. I loved your story. I didn't know you were fans."

Rachel chuckled." We are big fans. I actually surprised Q with this." Mick smiled. He knew what it felt to be a underdog. He was too. He couldn't believe they got those slushies everyday.

" May I ask why you wanted us to slushy you?" Rachel asked curiously.

" Because I know how it feels to be called the loser." He bluntly answered.

" Oh." Rachel said as she leaned into Quinn.

xoxoxo

They arrived at the loft around 2 in the morning. They had talked with the stones all night. They had jammed out too. Quinn couldn't of asked for a better night. She started place love bites on Rachel's neck. Rachel tuned and wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck. Quinn wrapped ar arms around Rachel's waist.

" Thankyou." Quinn said before kissing Rachel.

" I thought we deserved it. I still can't believe we slushied Jagger, and have his number!" Rachel said witha smile.

" Me either. Now," She walked to their bedroom. She walked Rachel back until her calves hit the frame and she fell back on the bed. She crawled on top of her and continued her love bites, " I am going to repay you for your epic surprise, this will almost be that epic."

And almost as epic it was.

* * *

Rachel sighed as she rolled her suitcase on the marble floor of the airport. Quinn kissed her forehead. Their vacation came to an end. She didn't want it to, but she did want to see her daughter. They boarded the plane. Rachel took Quinn's hand. And back home they went.

* * *

**Whew! Big chapter. And sorry for the late update. Now in the next one In part of it it will jump to like a month later. Warning. In the next chapter the unexpected happens. Please review. I might possibly post the next chapter today too.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. **

**Hey, So in this chapter, They arrive home, then it goes to a month later.**

* * *

Rachel ran into Judy and Russell's only looking for her daughter.

" Momma!" She heard Vivi running toward her she picked her up and hugged her.

" Oh I missed you!" She said. Quinn came up and kissed Viv on the head. Her parents walked in the hall chuckling.

" Hey mom and dad." She said. She looked a Viv who was hugging her leg. She chuckled and lifted her up.

" How was the trip?" Judy asked.

" It was great mom!" Rachel said. She had started calling Judy mom. " I took Quinn to a Rolling Stones concert and apparently he's a big fan of both of us, so we closed the show!" Judy chuckled. They were so lucky. She loved that they could have that experience together. " How as Viv?"

" Oh she was fantastic!" Judy said. Viv ran over to her. She picked her up. She and her granddaughter had connected easily. Judy absolutely found her amusing, and she loved her very much. She was happy to spend the week with her.

" Mommy, can we go home?" Viv asked Quinn tugging on her hand.

" YEs sweetie. Say goodbye to Grandma and poppy!"

" Bye Grandma!" She hugged Judy tightly and then kissed her cheek. Then she went to Russell," Bye Poppy!" She did the same routine that she did with Judy before running to the van. Rachel and Quinn chuckled.

" Well, bye mom," Quinn said hugging and kissing her mom, then she went to her dad, " Bye dad!" She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him.

While Q said bye to her dad Rachel did the same to Judy. After they had said their goodbyes and buckled Viv in, they were finally going home.

_**One month later...**_

_This explains a lot, _Rachel thought. She had first thought of it while she was doing dishes. She had noticed that something was wrong when she looked at the calendar. It said it was the 11th, but she was due for her period on the 8th. That's when it hit her. It would explain a lot. How she was always hungry, how she would cry at any moment. She looked at the plus sign. How was she going to tell Quinn?

She put it in a baggie and hid it in her drawer. She would get it out later. After she was done she She went a cleaned the house. She then read. Until Quinn would be home in 30 minutes.

xoxoxo

Quinn walked into a quiet house. Something was off.

" Rachel?" She called out.

" In Here!" She shouted back. She had driven Viv to Santana's after she found out. She planned on telling Quinn over dinner. She had made her Alfredo. The dinner she cooked the first time they had dinner together. Quinn walked in with a smile on her face.

" Where's Viv?" She asked. They hadn't had a date night is six weeks so she is excited.

" At Santana's. I thought we could have a dinner with just the two of us." Quinn's insides leaped with joy. Rachel had the table set up already. " Dinner's ready!" Rachel sat across from Quinn. " So how was your day she asked as she took a bite. She was so nervous. She knew Quinn wouldn't be mad, she'd most likely be ecstatic, but Quinn will go into a shock moment.

" Long, but I did finish 6 chapters today!" She said with a proud smile.

" Yay!" Rachel exclaimed as much as she could. She knew Quinn was going to notice. Indeed she did. She looked at Rachel. She knew something happened. She decided to coax it out of her.

" So what did you do today?" She asked casually. Rachel stopped for a moment. A look went across her eyes, and then she went back to eating. Something DEFINITELY happened.

" I cleaned the house and read." She said avoiding Quinn's eyes. Quinn analyzed her. There was more. She knew it.

" Is that all? " she asked suspiciously. RAchel took in a deep breath and looked at Quinn. Quinn was now worried. Rachel go up and walked over to her.

" Yes, something did happen. I found something out. Close your eyes an hold out your hands." Quinn did without hesitating. Rachel laid the baggie in Quinn's hands. " Okay, so the other day, I was doing the dishes and I looked at the calendar. Something was off. I was _late_. "

" Okay." Quinn said confused.

" Open your eyes Q." Quinn opened her eyes and looked down. She knew it was a test she looked at the result, positive. She looked at Rachel," I"m Pregnant."

Quinn felt tears in her eyes. She got up and hugged Rachel tightly. She pulled back and grabbed Rachel's face, kissing her passionately. She hugged her again. She swayed her back and forth. " Thankyou, thankyou." She whispered. Rachel started to cry.

" Why are you thanking me?" Rachel asked. Quinn wanted a second child. she loved it. She was so grateful that Rachel was giving her a second precious gift.

" Because, You are giving me another precious gift I am so happy. I love you!" She kissed Rachel deeply Rachel moaned One thing was for sure. Her drive was higher due to hormones. Quinn carried her upstairs bridal style and they made love.

* * *

Quinn breathed in as she opened the door. Rachel and her had decided to call their parents over and tell them the news. Quinn smiled as she saw her two dads. They laughed and hugged her.

" Hi, baby!" Hiram said. He walked into the living room to be greeted by his golden star and Quinn's parents. He hadn't known they were going to be there.

LeRoy and Quinn followed Hiram in.

" Rach, you didn't tell me they were coming." Hiram said to his daughter.

" Oh yea we thought we would invite all of you over. Now I'll go get lunch, and the game." She got up and went into the kitchen. They had decided to play Phase 10. They planned on telling them over dinner.

xoxoxo

THe Faberry family laughed joyfully as they ate their dinner.

" Rachel was so nervous! She dropped the pot on her foot." Hiram said between giggles.

" I wasn't that nervous. Okay i was wigging!" Everyone laughed harder.

After the laughing died down, Quinn and Rachel looked at each other, they decide Quinn qould bring it into attention. Rachel was too nervous.

" Dads, mom, dad," Quinn said. they all turned to the couple. " We have something to tell you," They all looked concerned at the seriousness in her voice.

"" I'm pregnant!" Rachel shouted. She chuckled. All the parents mouths dropped open. They squealed in delight before huggin Quinn and Rachel to death. Judy and Russell were especially happy because they could be the grandparents they wanted to be. The ones that were there through it all. Quinn's phone rang. She excused herself and took the call. Rachel followed once Quinn motioned her.

" Hello Quinn! It's Mick!" Both of their eyes went wide like saucers.

" Oh Mick! Hi!" Quinn said.

" Listen, I'm in New York and we want to put you and Rachel in concert!" Quinn gasped. Rachel smiled. It seemed their life got better and better. She looked at rachel who nodded.

" Yes! We would love that! When do you want to set it up?"

" We were thinking in 5 days. How does that sound?"

" That sounds great!"

" Excellent! Please meet with me tomorrow at Central Park."

"Will do. bye!" She hung up her and Rachel looked at each other and screamed. The parents came flying in. " Don't worry we just got news. That was Mick. He's in Ny and he wants us to do a concert in 5 days. We have accepted." Judy squealed. She loved The Rolling Stones. She was proud of her daughters.

* * *

Quinn woke Rachel up softly. Rachel yawned.

" Babe," Quinn said. " We have to get going to meet Mick." Rachel groaned but reluctantly got up. She went to her closet and pulled out her Hogwarts castle pants, her Hogwarts dress, and he converse. Quinn chuckles as she was in her Marvel stuff. She kissed her grumpy wife.

xoxoxo

Mick sat on one of the benches. He saw the Faberry girls walking his way. He noted Rachel looked grumpy.

" Morning Girls!" He said happily.

" Hey mick!" Both girls said. They chuckled.

" So! First of all. I want you guys to do one solo each and two duets. I know thta's a lot but I want to get you guys out there. This could lead to a tours, after you finish Wicked, of course." He saw the look on Rachel and Quinn's voice when he said tours. " What's wrong guys?" They looked at each other.

" Well it would have to wait for about a year actually." Rachel said. Mick furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

" Why?"

" Well you see, Rach is pregnant," He laughed and congratulated them.

" That's fine if it has to wait now back to the concert. We want to have it at Times Square. I know that's a big deal. We are going to have lights and everything. There is a venue in times square that is indoors that we can use." They nodded.

* * *

Rachel and Quinn walked into their dressing room. Quinn grabbed her outfit. she was wearing her black skinny jeans and he Beatle's shirt with her black leather coat. She also had on her boots that came to her knees and had a thick heel. She had pulled her hair up in a simple ponytail,but pulled her bangs back on the top of her head. Rachel was dressed very similar. She had on Black skinny jeans on too, but had a Stones shirt on and her red leather jacket. She had pumps on instead of boots too. Rachels hair was up but had two tine knots on top of her head with the two strands framing her face. Rachel pulled her wife into a big hug. She kissed he real quivk before they headed backstage. When they got there Mick ran over how it was going to go. Once he finished introducing them, they would walk out. They had decided that Quinn would Solo first, then a duel. then Rachel solo, then to close it, duet.

Mick went out on stage. The crowd cheered. " Hello everybody! Tonight I bring you Rachel and Quinn Faberry! THese women are so strong. You all know the story. So here they are, Faberry!" The crowd went wild as Quinn and Rachel came on the stage. They smiled.

" Hello everybody! " Quinn said. They cheered louder. " NOw I'm going to do a solo for you to start things off. How does that sound?" The crowd shuted. She chuckled as the music started.

_Q: Boom! Boom! Boom! Clap!_

_You're picture perfect blue_  
_Sunbathing on the moon_  
_Stars shining as your bones illuminate_

_First kiss just like a drug_  
_Under your influence_  
_You take me over you're the magic in my veins_  
_This must be love_

_Boom! Clap!_  
_The sound of my heart_  
_The beat goes on and on and on and on and_  
_Boom! Clap!_  
_You make me feel good_  
_Come on to me, come on to me now_  
_Boom! Clap!_  
_The sound of my heart_  
_The beat goes on and on and on and on and_  
_Boom! Clap!_  
_You make me feel good_  
_Come on to me, come on to me now_

_No silver or no gold_  
_Could dress me up so good_  
_You're the glitter in the darkness of my world_

_Just tell me what to do_  
_I'll fall right into you_  
_Going under cast a spell just say the word_  
_I feel your love_

_Boom! Clap!_  
_The sound of my heart_  
_The beat goes on and on and on and on and_  
_Boom! Clap!_  
_You make me feel good_  
_Come on to me, come on to me now_  
_Boom! Clap!_  
_The sound of my heart_  
_The beat goes on and on and on and on and_  
_Boom! Clap!_  
_You make me feel good_  
_Come on to me, come on to me now_

_You are the light and I will follow_  
_You let me lose my shadow_  
_You are the sun, the glowing halo_  
_And you keep burning me up with all your love, uh_

_Boom! Clap!_  
_The sound of my heart_  
_The beat goes on and on and on and on and_  
_Boom! Clap!_  
_You make me feel good_  
_Come on to me, come on to me now_  
_Boom! Clap!_  
_The sound of my heart_  
_The beat goes on and on and on and on and_  
_Boom! Clap!_  
_You make me feel good_  
_Come on to me, come on to me now_  
_Boom! Clap!_  
_The sound of my heart_  
_The beat goes on and on and on and on and_  
_Boom! Clap!_  
_You make me feel good_  
_Come on to me, come on to me now_  
_Boom! Clap!_  
_The sound of my heart_  
_The beat goes on and on and on and on and_  
_Boom! Clap!_  
_You make me feel good_  
_Come on to me, come on to me now_

They cheered Rachel Stood next to her.

" okay, so now we are going to do a duet that our glee club performed in an invitation that was amazing!" The cronies cheered.

The music started.

QR:_Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
R:Each morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet  
Take a look in the mirror and cry  
Lord what you're doing to me  
I have spent all my years in believing you  
But I just can't get no relief,  
Lord!  
Somebody, somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

_Q:I work hard every day of my life  
I work till I ache my bones  
At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own -  
I get down on my knees  
And I start to pray  
Till the tears run down from my eyes  
Lord - somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me - somebody to love?_

_(R:SHe works hard)_

_RQ:Everyday - I try and I try and I try -  
But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm goin' crazy  
They say I got a lot of water in my brain  
Got no common sense  
I got nobody left to believe  
Yeah - yeah yeah yeah_

_RQ:Oh Lord  
Somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

_Q:Got no feel, I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat  
I'm ok, I'm alright  
Ain't gonna face no defeat  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!_

_RQ: Find me somebody to love  
Can anybody find me somebody to love_

The crowd cheered wildly as the song ended. Rachel and Quinn laughed.

" Okay so Rach is going to sing a solo give her a round of applause!" Quinn shouted. The crowd cheered. Rachel scowled at her. The song started and Rachel smiled she loved this song.

R: _Head under water_  
_And they tell me to breathe easy for a while_  
_The breathing gets harder, even I know that_  
_Made room for me but it's too soon to see_  
_If I'm happy in your hands_  
_I'm unusually hard to hold on to_

_Blank stares at blank pages_  
_No easy way to say this_  
_You mean well, but you make this hard on me_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_  
_'cause you asked for it_  
_'cause you need one, you see_  
_I'm not gonna write you a love song_  
_'cause you tell me it's make or break in this_  
_If you're on your way_  
_I'm not gonna write you to stay_  
_If all you have is leaving I'ma need a better reason to write you a love song today, today_

_I learned the hard way_  
_That they all say things you want to hear_  
_And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and your twisted words,_  
_Your help just hurts_  
_You are not what I thought you were_  
_Hello to high and dryh_

_Convinced me to please you_  
_Made me think that I need this too_  
_I'm trying to let you hear me as I am_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_  
_'cause you asked for it_  
_'cause you need one, you see_  
_I'm not gonna write you a love song_  
_'cause you tell me it's make or break in this_  
_If you're on your way_  
_I'm not gonna write you to stay_  
_If all you have is leaving I'ma need a better reason to write you a love song today_

_Promise me that you'll leave the light on_  
_To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone_  
_'cause I believe there's a way you can love me_  
_Because I say_

_I won't write you a love song_  
_'cause you asked for it_  
_'cause you need one, you see_  
_I'm not gonna write you a love song_  
_'cause you tell me it's make or break in this_

_Is that why you wanted a love song?_  
_'cause you asked for it_  
_'cause you need one, you see_  
_I'm not gonna write you a love song_  
_'cause you tell me it's make or break in this_  
_If you're on your way_  
_I'm not gonna write you to stay_  
_If your heart is nowhere in it_  
_I don't want it for a minute_  
_Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that there's a reason to write you a love song today, today_

The crowd cheered of course. Rachel waved before breathlessly saying, " Okay so we are about to close it With a special song so please enjoy this last song! "

Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand as the music started. She was so happy. This was really fun to her. She loved performing. It felt like nationals to her. She remembered how electricity went through her everyone and that feeling was back.

_Q: You're the light, you're the night_  
_You're the color of my blood_  
_You're the cure, you're the pain_  
_You're the only thing I wanna touch_  
_Never knew that it could mean so much, so much_

_Q: You're the fear, I don't care_  
_'Cause I've never been so high_  
_Follow me through the dark_  
_Let me take you past our satellites_  
_You can see the world you brought to life, to life_

_Q: So love me like you do,_

_RQ: lo-lo-love me like you do_  
_RQ: Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_  
_RQ: Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_  
_What are you waiting for?_

_R: Fading in, fading out_  
_On the edge of paradise_  
_Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find_  
_Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire_  
_Yeah, I'll let you set the pace_  
_Q: 'Cause I'm not thinking straight_  
_My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more_  
_Q: What are you waiting for?_

_RQ: Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)_  
_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_  
_Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_  
_R: What are you waiting for?_

_RQ: Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)_  
_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)_  
_Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_  
_RWhat are you waiting for?_

_R:I'll let you set the pace_  
_'Cause I'm not thinking straight_  
_My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more_  
_What are you waiting for?_

_RQ:Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)_  
_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)_  
_Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_  
_Q: What are you waiting for?_

_RQ: Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)_  
_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (oh)_  
_Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_  
_What are you waiting for?_

They Hugged each other tightly. The crowd cheered wildly. They turned to the crowd and smiled.

" Thankyou everyone! We had so much fun please drive safe! " They walked off stage. As soon as they were out of sight the gave each other a meaningful Kiss.

* * *

**Whew! one chapter done again! Well please review in the next chapter, auntie Santi finds out about Rachel**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer****: I Don't own glee**

**Okay, I know it's been a while, but I am back with a brand new chapter. Auntie snixx finds out. **

* * *

Rachel was was 3 months into her pregnancy, and She couldn't sleep. She couldn't eat without throwing it all up. It was hard in the mornings. The only thing she kept down was toast and Nutella. Quinn helped as much as she could. They hadn't told Santana, which when she finds out will beat Rachel's ass. Pregnant or not. Rachel found if she sang, it was better. So she always sung. At breakfast, on the toilet, in the shower, washing dishes, cleaning, at dinner, and going to bed. She had covered every show tube so far.

Rachel woke up with a sharp pain. Time to sing. She went over to her ipod, and put on some 80's. Her recent list to sing off of. /She is almost finished with those already. Quinn didn't mind hearing her voice. Vivi as getting more karaoke nights with her momma too. She loved those. Everyone knew it. Before she could start singing Quinn came in with some toast singing.

_Q:There was a time_  
_I used to look into my father's eyes._  
_In a happy home_  
_I was a king, I had a golden throne._  
_Those days are gone,_  
_Now the memory's on the wall._  
_I hear the songs_  
_From the places where I was born._

_Upon a hill across a blue lake,_  
_That's where I had my first heartbreak._  
_I still remember how it all changed._

_My father said,_  
_"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._  
_See heaven's got a plan for you._  
_Don't you worry, don't you worry now."_  
_Yeah!_

_"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._  
_See heaven's got a plan for you._  
_Don't you worry, don't you worry now."_  
_Yeah!_

_There was a time_  
_I met a girl of a different kind._  
_We ruled the world,_  
_I thought I'd never lose her out of sight._  
_We were so young,_  
_I think of her now and then._  
_I still hear the songs_  
_Reminding me of a friend._

_Upon a hill across a blue lake,_  
_That's where I had my first heartbreak._  
_I still remember how it all changed._

_My father said,_  
_"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._  
_See heaven's got a plan for you._  
_Don't you worry, don't you worry now."_  
_Yeah!_

_Oh, oh, oh!_  
_Oh, oh, oh!_

_See heaven's got a plan for you_

_See heaven's got a plan for you_  
_See heaven's got a plan for you_

_"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._  
_See heaven's got a plan for you._  
_Don't you worry, don't you worry now."_  
_Yeah!_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! [3x]_  
_Yeah!_

Rachel clapped and kissed Quinn. she sat back down on the bed, not realizing she had butt-dialed San.

" Hello?" San answered. She got no reply. instead, Rachel was talking to Quinn. Her phone must of butt-dialed her. She decided to eavesdrop.

" That was sweet, q." she heard Rachel say.

" Well, I know singing helps, and you need to rest your throat too." They both chuckled. Why had she been singing a lot?

" Yeah. I'm getting sick of toast, but it's all I can keep down." Santana stopped mid-walk. That sounds like...

" Lokk you already have a baby bump." Santana clamped her hand on her mouth. Rachel was pregnant!

" I know! So, today we have the big appointment to see the gender of our baby. You excited?"

" Ecstatic!" Santana was done. She hung up.

* * *

Santana was angered. she threw on a fabulous outfit before going to Rachel's OB/GYN. She would wait for her there. She couldn't beleive Rachel didn't tell her. She's her bestfriend. She told Britt she was going to surprise Rachel before she grabbed her keys and left. Oh Rachel don't kno what's happening.

* * *

Rachel was snug in her McKineley sweater and the matching sweatpants with her black uggs, and her hair in a sloppy bun. Quinn help her sitdown before going to get the papers. When they were filled out, she sat next to Rachel who was humming.

" You nervous?" Quinn asked.

" nah. I was nervous with Vivi now I'm just excited." Quinn smiled. Rachel was terrified the first time. Now she was so happy. She had a certain glow.

" Mrs. Faberry?" The doctor called. Quinn helped Rachel up before they walked back. They walked back to a room covered in jungle animals.

" Mrs. Faberry, please put on this hospital gown and please lay down on the bed." The nurse said. Rachel looked at the gown. She stepped out of shoes. Quinn chuckled at her Hogwarts socks. She then took off her sweater and pants and carefully put the gown on. she slowy laid down and looked at Quinn. Quinn took her hand.

" You ready babe?" Rachel asked.

" Yes. "

the doctor walked in. " Hey, Quinn, Rachel." They smiled. The doctor an Asian girl who is so sassy. It was Tina. she smiled and went over and hugged Quinn. " So how are you guys?" She started getting the machine ready.

" We're good. Excited." Quinn said.

" Now you know this might be cold Rach." Tina said. She put the jel on her small bump and rachel giggled. It was cold. They looked on the screen. There it was. Their child. Quinn felt tears in her eyes, and Rachel sniffled. Nothing was like hearing your baby's heartbeat. " Well, from the looks of it you are having a girl!" Rachel squealed and quinn chuckled. They still had a little bit from Viv. the only thing left is the name.

When the appointment ended, Rachel and Quinn held hands walking out of the office. They safely made out to their van. That is until Santana walked from in front.

" Why the hell didn't you tell me you were pregnant." Santana said. She went right to the point. Quinn and Rachel were shocked to say the least.

" Well, we have been extremely busy these past three months. Me getting ready for Wicked, Quinn writing our book. Sorting our tour out." Rachel answered. Santana glared at him. Her best friend was about to bring another life into their lives. Quinn looked at Santana cautiously. Waiting for the lion to spring. Santana wasn't going to do that to them. Not now.

" You still could've told me."

" I know ant I'm sorry." Rachel flung herself into Santana's arms. Santana chuckled.

" So what are you naming my goddaughter?"

" How did you know it was a girl?"

Ō" Tina."

" We don't know." Santana looked at her. Knowing she had a baby shower to plan. And everybody knows their will be a glee reunion there.

* * *

**five t months later...**

" Come on Rachel!" Santana said excitedly. Rachel had ballooned. Santana had planned a baby shower that Quinn was already a. the theme was A rick/ twilight theme. since that's what Rachel was into nowadays. This baby was giving her strange likes. she was dressed in a sundress today. They still hadn't picked a name for the baby yet, making everybody anxious.

" Don't worry." Santana helped her up the stairs into a dark building. Rachel's eyesight got cut when the lights came on. Rachel laughed and went over to her wife. She was in the middle of the tables by a mountain of gifts.

" Thankyou guys for this." Rachel told everyone before hugging quinn.

xoxo

Santana went on stage and grabbed the mic. " Okay so, Rachel is my best friend. I"m her kids godmother for christ sakke. So I have one gift I am gonna give her now." She turned to where her back faced the crowd. Music started. Rachel smiled.

_S:Well she lives in a fairy tale_  
_Somewhere too far for us to find_  
_Forgotten the taste and smell_  
_Of a world that she's left behind_  
_It's all about the exposure the lens I told her_  
_The angles are all wrong now_  
_She's ripping wings off of butterflies_

_Keep your feet on the ground_  
_When your head's in the clouds_  
_Well go get your shovel_  
_And we'll dig a deep hole_  
_To bury the castle, bury the castle_  
_Go get your shovel_  
_And we'll dig a deep hole_  
_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Ba da ba ba da ba ba da_

_So one day he found her crying_  
_Coiled up on the dirty ground_  
_Her prince finally came to save her_  
_And the rest you can figure out_  
_But it was a trick_  
_And the clock struck twelve_  
_Well make sure to build your heart brick by boring brick_  
_Or the wolf's gonna blow it down_

_Keep your feet on the ground_  
_When your head's in the clouds_

_Well go get your shovel_  
_And we'll dig a deep hole_  
_To bury the castle, bury the castle_  
_Go get your shovel_  
_And we'll dig a deep hole_  
_We'll bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Oh whoa oh whoa oh whoa oh whoa_

_Well you built up a world of magic_  
_Because your real life is tragic_  
_Yeah you built up a world of magic_

_If it's not real_  
_You can't hold it in your hand_  
_You can't feel it with your heart_  
_And I won't believe it_  
_But if it's true_  
_You can see it with your eyes_  
_Oh, even in the dark_  
_And that's where I want to be, yeah_

_Go get your shovel_  
_And we'll dig a deep hole_  
_To bury the castle, bury the castle_  
_Go get your shovel_  
_And we'll dig a deep hole_  
_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_[x2]_  
_Ba da ba ba da ba ba da_  
_Ba da ba ba ba da ba ba_  
_Ba da ba ba da ba ba da_  
_Ba da ba ba ba ba ba ba_

Rachel and Quinn clapped for her before Kurt went on.

" SO I think a couple of us actually planned to sing for her, so here we go."

K:Don't try to take this from me  
Don't try to take this from me  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow

B:Don't try to take this from me  
Don't try to take this from me  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow

K:Feels like I'm waking from the dead  
And everyone's been waitin' on me  
'Least now I'll never have to wonder  
What it's like to sleep a year away  
But were we indestructible?  
I thought that we could brave it all

B:(all)  
K:I never thought that what would take me out  
Was hiding down below

B:Lost the battle, win the war  
Bringing my sinking ship back to the shore  
Starting over, we'll head back in  
There's a time and a place to die but this ain't it

KB:If there's a future, we want it  
K:(Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow)  
KB:If there's a future, we want it  
B:(Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow)  
KB:If there's a future, we want it  
K:(Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow)  
KB:If there's a future, we want it  
B:(Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow)

Don't try to take this from me  
Don't try to take this from me  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow

K:Don't try to take this from me  
Don't try to take this from me  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow

Wish I could find a crystal ball  
For the days I feel completely worthless  
You know I'd use it all for good  
I would not take it for granted (granted)  
Instead I have some memories... For the days I don't feel anything  
At the least, they will remind me not to make the same mistakes again.

Lost the battle, win the war  
I'm bringing my sinking ship back to the shore  
We're starting over, we'll head back in  
There's a time and a place to die but this ain't it

If there's a future, we want it  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow  
If there's a future, we want it  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow  
If there's a future, we want it  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow  
If there's a future, we want it  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow

There's a time and a place to die  
There's a time and a place to die  
And this ain't it  
There's a time and a place to die  
And this ain't it, this ain't it  
This ain't it

There's a time and a place to die  
There's a time and a place to die  
But this ain't it, no

If there's a future, we want it  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow  
If there's a future, we want it  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow  
If there's a future, we want it now  
Nooow!  
(Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow)

If there's a future, we want it  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow

Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow

The rest of the night was filled with love and a lot of baby clothes.

* * *

** Okay, I know this isn't a big chapter i will post a new one as soon as i can. **


	10. Chapter 10

Dear readers,

**I'm sorry I have not updated. I started back to school. I have been super easy. The next chapter is in progress. I will have it up as soon as possible. I am sorry for the long wait. I promise to make it up to you.**

** Love,**

** Faberry1327**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Here it is! The next chapter like I said, sorry for the long update! I will try to post weekly from now on.**

* * *

Rachel sat up in bed heaving. A sharp pain shot up her back. She groaned in pain. Quinn woke up instantly.

" Babe, what's wrong? Is it the baby?" Quinn had panic laced in her voice. Rachel had sweat on her brow. She was huffing out air.

" Just a strong kick. Go back to bed." Rachel laid back down and curled on her side. Neither her or Quinn got sleep that night.

xoxoxoxoxo

Rachel yawned and stretched as she got up. She sat there, waiting for pain, but none came. She laughed. It was just Braxton Hicks. She put her fluffly pink slippers and robe on. She shuffled into the bathroom to brush her teeth and use the restroom. After that, she went downstairs. Halfway down the stairs, she had smelt the bacon, and was now going full speed towards the kitchen. During the pregnancy she has been craving bacon. She dove into the kitchen, Quinn chuckled at her.

" Be careful. I would think that Barbra was here if you weren't pregnant." Rachel stuck her tongue out before shoving a strip of Bacon into her mouth. She felt the baby give a sharp kick. She groaned. " Babe are you okay?" Rachel nodded. She shoved her bacon away, holding her stomach.

" I'm just going to lay down." She slowly made her way to the couch. The pain was rising.

xoxoxoxo

Rachel Whimpered in Quinn's arms. The pain had escalated badly. She fely as if knives were in her spine. Quinn went to the front desk. They were currently at the hospital.

" Hi, my name is Quinn Faberry. My wife, Rachel Faberry, is in labor." Quinn said hurriedly. Rachel just squealed in pain. The nurse looked over at her.

" Oh! She really is. Stephen get a wheelchair! We'll get you right back Mrs. Faberry." Who Quinn suspected was Stephen, brought a wheelchair over. Quinn sat Rachel down slowly. Stephen started rolling her into their private room. They both hoisted her into the bed. Once she was on, Tina came in.

" Hey, Rach! It looks like it's time! Stephen, can you get her hooked up so I can see how many centimeters she has dialated?"

" Yes, Mrs. Chang." He left the room. Tina nudged Rachels legs apart awkwardly. She then checked. Her eyes were alarmed.

" STEPHEN! GET THE TEAM I SEE HER HEAD ALREADY!" Rachel looked at her. Quinn looked at Rachel. They were about to meet their daughter right now. The team came in with all the tools. Rachel greabbed Quinn's hand. Tina sat between Rachel's legs. She pulled the elastic gloves over her hands. " Okay, Rach, on the count of 3 push." Tina looked at Quinn. Quinn nodded.

"1..2...3!" Rachel screamed as she pushed her muscles. Pain shot through as if she was being torn in half. She gripped Quinn's hand hard and squeezed. She stopped and Tina looked at her. She was smiling.

" One more good push." Rachel breathed out as Quinn counted to 3. As soon as she hit 3, she gave one big push that she swore tore her in two. There was a pop, and then the beautiful cry of an angel. Quinn looked at her daughter. She gasped and started to cry. She was beautiful. Her skin was a perfect peach. Everything about her is perfect. Quinn looked at Rachel. Rachel had her eyes closed. Sweat dampened her forehead. She looked up to see Quinn staring down at her. She gave her a look. Quinn just chuckled and kissed her.

" Quinn," Tina said. " Would you like to cut the cord? " Quinn nodded. She walked over to her squawling daughter. She took the scissors from Tina and gently snipped the cord. Tina smiled. She started to clean the baby up. As soon as she was done, she swaddled her in a fuzzy pink blanket, and handed her to Quinn. Quinn cooed at her daughter in her arms. She turned around to Rachel and walked over. She lent down to give hr to Rachel. Rachels voice got caught in thee back of her throat. She had tears running down her face as she looked at her daughter.

" She's beautiful." She said Their angel cooed. It was her baby girl. She had Quinn's nose and Rachel's eyes. Quinn looked down at her, thinking of only one thing.

_Michelle, ma belle_  
_These are words that go together well_  
_My Michelle_

_Michelle, ma belle_  
_Sont des mots qui vont tres bien ensemble_  
_Tres bien ensemble_

_I love you, I love you, I love you_  
_That's all I want to say_  
_Until I find a way_  
_I will say the only words I know that_  
_You'll understand_

_Michelle, ma belle_  
_Sont des mots qui vont tres bien ensemble_  
_Tres bien ensemble_

_I need to, I need to, I need to_  
_I need to make you see_  
_Oh, what you mean to me_  
_Until I do I'm hoping you will_  
_Know what I mean_

_I love you_

_I want you, I want you, I want you_  
_I think you know by now_  
_I'll get to you somehow_  
_Until I do I'm telling you so_  
_You'll understand_

_Michelle, ma belle_  
_Sont des mots qui vont tres bien ensemble_  
_Tres bien ensemble_

_I will say the only words I know_  
_That you'll understand, my Michelle_

" That was beautiful!" Rachel said kissing Quinn with all that she had. Quinn smiled. The baby squealed aggravated. Rachel chuckled. " Let's name her Michelle." She looked up at Quinn. Quinn looked at her with a grin. She had just felt that song was meant to be sung right then.

" Really? You don't mind Michelle?"

" NO, I love it. Michelle Elizabeth. "

" No. How about Eliza Michelle?" Rachel's eyes lit up excitedly. She had never thought of that name. All she knew, is that she loved it.

" Yes!" She looked down at her daughter. " Hello, Eliza." She stuck her fing er out and let Eliza grab it. She sniffled. She was absolutley in love with her.

xoxoxoxo

Santana looked down at her goddaughter inn joy. She was adorable. Brittany cooed beside her. She chuckled and looked at her.

" I want another!" Brittany stated.

" Me too." Santana grins. She absolutely loved Eliza. She would do anything for her. She looked at Brittany who smiled. They had already planned on singing to them.

_Britt and San: Love, love, love_  
_Love, love, love_  
_Love, love, love_

_San:There's nothing you can do that can't be done_  
_Nothing you can sing that can't be sung_  
_Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game_  
_It's easy_

_Britt:Nothing you can make that can't be made_  
_No one you can save that can't be saved_  
_Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time_  
_It's easy_

_Briit and San:All you need is love_  
_All you need is love_  
_All you need is love, love_  
_Love is all you need_

_Love, love, love_  
_Love, love, love_  
_Love, love, love_

_All you need is love_  
_All you need is love_  
_All you need is love, love_  
_Love is all you need_

_San:Nothing you can know that isn't known_  
_Nothing you can see that isn't shown_  
_Nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be_  
_It's easy_

_All you need is love_  
_All you need is love_  
_All you need is love, love_  
_Love is all you need_

_San and Britt:All you need is love (_

_Britt:All together, now!)_  
_San and Britt: All you need is love (_

_San:Everybody!)_  
_San and Britt:All you need is love, love_  
_Love is all you need_  
_Love is all you need (_

_San:Love is all you need)_  
_Briit and San:Love is all you need (_

_Britt:Love is all you need)_  
_Love is all you need_

_San:(Love is all you need)_  
_Love is all you need_

_Britt:(Love is all you need)_  
_Love is all you need_

_San:(Love is all you need)_  
_Love is all you need (_

_Britt:Love is all you need)_  
_Love is all you need_

_San:(Love is all you need)_  
_Love is all you need_

_Britt:(Love is all you need)_  
_Love is all you need_

_San:(Love is all you need)_  
_Love is all you need_

_Britt:(Love is all you need)_  
_Love is all you need_

_San:(Love is all you need)_  
_Yee-hai! (_

_Britt:Love is all you need)_  
_Love is all you need_

_San: (Love is all you need)_

_Yesterday_

_San: (Love is all you need)_  
_Love is all you need_

_Briit: (Love is all you need)_  
_Love is all you need_

_San:(Love is all you need)_  
_Love is all you need_

_Britt:(Love is all you need)_  
_Oh yeah!_

_San: (Love is all you need)_  
_San: She loves you, yeah yeah yeah_

_Britt:(Love is all you need)_  
_San:She loves you, yeah yeah yeah_

_Britt"(Love is all you need)_

Quinn hugged Britt as Santana leant down to give Rachel a hug.

" That was beautiful." Rachel cried. She had been so lucky to have such good friends.

xoxoxo

Quinn smiled down at her Eliza and Rachel. ?thee rest of the day had been filled with music as everyone ca,e to see little Eliza. Soon after Kurt and Blaine left, Rachel had fallen asleep. Quinn just stared at the two out of three best things in her life. Happy that she stood up to her dad all that time.

xoxoxoxo

Rachel swung the door open as she side srepped in. She carried Eliza in. " Welcome home Eliza!" Rachel cooed at her daughter. They had released after days. She walked into the living room to see all of the people thry know there.

" SURPRISE!" They all shouted. Quinn and Rachel stood there shocked. Kurt and Blaine came up and hugged them. Kurt just took Eliza along with him. RAchel looked around. Kurt, BLaine, Santana, her dads, her mom, Quinn's parents, Mercedes, Will, Emma, Roderick, Kitty, Artie, Tina, mike, Finn, puck, Sam, and Matt were all there. She walked in giving everyone hugs. SHe was actually enjoying seeing everybody. She was still tired, but she had gained some energy. Viv came running up.

" Mommy, Wher'e's Eliza?" Rachel chuckled and bent down.

" Uncle Kurt has her." Sure enough, when Viv spotted Kurt, he had a tin bundle in his arms as everyone gathered around him. Okay everybody, let's not smother her. It's her first day home." Quinn said. Everyone chuckled. Kurt handed her over to Quinn. Quinn lookd down and started cooing. Eliza smiled and giggled. Heer eyes were hazel.

Everyone was happy for the Faberry family.

* * *

**It's not as long as I wanted, but it is still a length. SO, The baby was born and they named her Eliza. In the next chapter, it will jump to Eliza's 3rd birthday party. I know that is a big gap, but there wasnt much I could do with her being itty bitty. I will fill in the gaps in the next chapter though.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Hi, Im sorry it took me so long to update. I have got my very first job and between that**

**and school, I don't get a lot of downtime. In this chapter, it's Eliza's 3rd birthday**

**something may go wrong though. I will fill in with some flashbacks since it's a big time**

**gap. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**3 YEARS LATER**_

" Eliza don't run in the house! You don't need to trip again." Rachel called after her small child.

She sat at the table making a to-do list. Today was Eliza's 3rd birthday.

" Sowy mama! I ove oo." Eliza said walking into the kitchen. Rachel giggled. Eliza was a mix

of both her and Quinn. She had Quinn's beautiful blonde hair that would spread into waves, and

her olive colored skin that was so beautiful. She had gotten a dark hazel set of eyes that

twinkled in the light and Rachel's perfect nose. She had gotten Quinn's thin lip and heartshaped

face also.

"It's okay, just no running." Eliza nodded before skipping out of the room. Vivi walked in with a

perplexed look on her face. She was the complete opposite of Eliza. She had long brown hair

and tan skin with seep brown eyes, Rachel's lips and face shape, and Quinn's nose. " What

wrong angel?"

" Mommy wants to see you in your room." Rachel smiled. Thinking of a moment a long time ago.

_* Flashback *_

_Quinn pushed Rachel against the door softly, hoping no to disturb the 7 month old daughter_

_her wife had just put down and the 6 year old who would wake up if a mouse squeaked. Rachel_

_moaned a tiny moan. She stared into her wife's beautiful eyes. They had come so far and they_

_NEVER do this anymore. They never have time. They are always busy with babies._

_" We have to make this Quick." Rachel breathes out as Quinn trails kisses down her neck._

_Rachel frustrated stole her lips in a passionate kiss._

_* End of flashback *_

Rachel climbed up the stairs with a goofy grin on her face. She opened her door to see Quinn

sitting on the bed with her head in her hands crying. Rachel immediately went to Quinn's side.

" Babe, what's wrong?" She hugged Quinn's shaking body.

" My sister was in a car wreck last night…and she… and she.." She sobbed louder into

Rachel's shoulder. Rachel just pulled her closer to her. Frannie and her got close these past

year. Frannie was 4 years older than Quinn, and hated Quinn for dating Rachel. When their dad

had told her, she had slapped Quinn and told her not open her filthy mouth. This broke Quinn's

heart. Rachel's too. She had their fathers hair, ginger with green eyes and many freckles. She

was very uptight and self-centered back then. Now she is very chill.

" When do we need to go back?" She asked quietly.

" To-tomorrow." She sniffled. Her eyes were puffy. She still was silently crying. Then she broke

out into loud sobs again, falling against Rachel.

" Shhh, It's okay." She said nothing more, she just held her wife as she mourned over her only

sister's death.

_R:. When you try your best, but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want, but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse_

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

_And high up above or down below_

_When you're too in love to let it go_

_But if you never try you'll never know_

_Just what you're worth_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

_Tears stream down your face_

_When you lose something you cannot replace_

_Tears stream down your face and I_

_Tears stream down your face_

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

_Tears stream down your face and I_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

Rachel just didn't know how to help. The only thing that brought her back from her mind

was Quinn's lips on hers. She was sobbing now.

" Thankyou." Quinn spoke before laying her head on Rachel's chest.

" NowYou have to be strong for Eliza. Today is her birthday and she can't see her mommy

sad because that will ruin her day. " Rachel said with a stern but soft voice. Quinn chuckled

and nodded. " Okay, now go get dressed and I will be downstairs getting everything ready.

Eliza is super excited for her Harry Potter birthday party. Kurt, Blaine and Sapphire will be

here any minute along with Santana, Brittany, Laney, and Marco." Rachel said standing up

to pick Quinn's outfit.

" I cant believe Sapphire just turned seven." Quinn chuckled. Sapphire had the charm of

Blaine but the sass of Kurt also. A dangerous combination. Rachel left the room leaving her

alone. She sighed. She couldn't ruin her baby's day.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Eliza and Marco ran around the backyard giggling. Quinn watched them giggling. She sat

at one of the several picnic table set up in their backyard. Rachel was in the kitchen with

Kurt, Blaine and Sam were talking about work, Finn was a giant jungle gym, Brittany was

one using Finn as a jungle jim, Sapphire and Laney were dancing. Everyone was there.

" Yo Q, how did you spring for all of this? " San asked as she plopped herself down next to

Quinn. Her party was very expensive, more expensive then a birthday party should be.

" It's Rachel. She and Kurt hit bargains. I think they are planning Laney and Marco's since

they are turning 7 in a month!"

" No me gusta!" Santana spat. Quinn laughed even harder.

Rachel opened the oven's door to check on the 4th tier to Eliza's cake. Heat wafted in her

face and she smiled

" NOthing like heat from the cake." Kurt said as his eyes zeroed on the decorations on it.

He was the only one Rachel trusted for a professional cake.

" You guys are so weird." Mercedes chuckles. She prefered to be with Kurt and Rachelt han

out there.

" When has weird been a bad thing?" Kurt and Rachel say together. They look at each other

an burst into laughter.

XOXOXOXOXOXXO

Everybody had gathered outside. They had sang happy birthday and then it was all about

that cake. Everyone chattered lightly as they munched on cake. Sneakily, Mercedes went to

the Ihome that was set up to a huge speaker and tapped on a song. IT burst through the

speakers and Kurt dropped his fork. He hurriedly ran to the dance floor. So did Tina and

Brittany.

_All the single ladies (All the single ladies)_

_All the single ladies (All the single ladies)_

_All the single ladies (All the single ladies)_

_All the single ladies_

_Now put your hands up_

_[Verse 1]_

_Up in the club, we just broke up_

_I'm doing my own little thing_

_You decided to dip but now you wanna trip_

_Cause another brother noticed me_

_I'm up on him, he up on me_

_don't pay him any attention_

_Cause I cried my tears, for three good years_

_Ya can't be mad at me_

_[Chorus:]_

_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_

_If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

_If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it_

_Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh_

_Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh_

_[Chorus]_

_[Verse 2]_

_I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips_

_Hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans_

_Acting up, drink in my cup_

_I could care less what you think_

_I need no permission, did I mention_

_Don't pay him any attention_

_Cause you had your turn_

_And now you gonna learn_

_What it really feels like to miss me_

_[Chorus]_

_Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh_

_Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh_

_[Bridge]_

_Don't treat me to these things of the world_

_I'm not that kind of girl_

_Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve_

_Is a man that makes me then takes me_

_And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond_

_Pull me into your arms_

_Say I'm the one you want_

_If you don't, you'll be alone_

_And like a ghost I'll be gone_

_All the single ladies (All the single ladies)_

_All the single ladies (All the single ladies)_

_All the single ladies (All the single ladies)_

_All the single ladies_

_Now put your hands up_

_Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh_

_Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh_

_[Chorus x2]_

_Wuh uh oh_

By the time it was done, Eliza had joined and was dancing along. Kurt bent down and gave

her a hug. She really was the best little niece. Vivian came up and took her sisters hand

started twisting her as " All about that Bass" Blasted from the speakers. Quinn shook her

head at Mercedes's antics. Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn and kissed her cheek.

Quinn was doing really great with everyone here. She was proud of her. She was simply

amazing.

" That was sneaky." Kurt said glaring at Mercedes who wasn't fazed by it like everyone else

would be.

" You know it was." She giggled. Kurt glared again. " Oh stop that white boy, It won't faze

me." Kurt chuckled . He knew it Quinn giggled slightly. She was so thankful for her friends.

" Ommy! Omm! Ome dance with me!" Eliza shouted as she grabbed Quinn's hand. She

looked back at Rachel who was being led to dance by Vivi. " ABC" had just ended. Eliza

bounced on the balls of her feet impatiently as they waited for the next song to come on.

Rachel looked at Santana, who had a smirk on her face. She had a feeling that Santana had

set this up. " Closer" burst through the speakers and she knew her fiery best friend DID set

it up. She shook her head and laughed before dancing with her wife and her two daughters.

* * *

Rachel kissed Eliza's forehead and pulled covers to her chin. Today had been a success.

The part went well and Eliza was happy. She smiled before going to her own room. Quinn

sat on the bed silent. She hadn't heard this much silence since Frannie had turned up on

their doorstep.

_* Flashback *_

_Quinn plopped down on the couch propping her feet up. She had just got back from dropping_

_Vivi at school and Eliza at daycare. She hadn't been able to rest in a week due to their hard_

_schedule. Rachel and her were always doing local concerts or taking the girls somewhere. She_

_closed her eyes, savoring the moment of peace. Suddenly, a large wait was added to her lap._

_She giggled keeping her eyes closed. She knew what it was. It had warm skin and silky hair._

_" Are you going to open your eyes?" Rachel asked in a low voice. Quinn couldn't understand_

_how Rachel could be so damn irresistible._

_" No. I know it's you. We finally have quietness." Rachel giggled before attacking her wife's_

_exposed neck. Quinn hummed in happiness. Her eyes suddenly flew open when Rachel nipped_

_at her pulse point. Rachel looked at her smirking. All Quin ndid was grab Rachel's face and_

_pulled her into a kiss. She chuckled as she kissed Quinn back, eager to have this moment. She_

_rolled her hips a little making both of them groan. Quinn rolled them over so that they were_

_laying on the couch; she was on top of Rachel. THen, the door rang._

_Rachel groaned as Quinn dropped her head, " Bell interrupted ." She sighed. Quinn nodded in_

_agreement before standing up. She adjusted herself real quick before opening the door. What_

_she saw was surprising. Her sister that wanted nothing to do with her was standing right in front_

_of her pretending that nothing happened. Her hair was shorter and straighter now. She wore a_

_purple pantsuit and white flats. She smiled at Quinn withe kindness. Quinn only stared with cold_

_eyes._

_" Hi." Frannie said shyly. Quinn stil stared. She couldn't believe Frannie was here. After all those_

_years, She showed up now. " Can I come in? We need to talk." Quinn stayed silent. All she did_

_was open the door wider. Frannie nodded and quickly came in. She knew her sister was mad._

_She had the stuborness of their dad. She realized that what she did to Quinn was wrong. She_

_just hoped she could fix it._

_* End of Flashback *_

" Rachel, she's gone. I had just got her back, and now she's gone." Quinn said. Tears fell from

her eyes as her breaths got shallower. Quinn played out on the bed and let Quinn curl into her

side as tears fell from her very own eyes. She loved Frannie. France had loved them. She was

a part of the family and she had no idea how they would explain what happened to Vivi and

Eliza.

Eventually Quinn cried herself to sleep. Rachel kissed her head before getting out of the bed

carefully so she didn't wake Quinn up. She went over to the computer and sat down. She had to

book their flights and pack their things. Quinn was in no state to do any of it, so she would. She

didn't want to cause her love any more pain. It would cause her more pain seeing her like that

too. She found a flight that left around 10 tomorrow morning. She bought 4 tickets before going

into their closet. She pulled out their matching pink set, making a list of what they needed to

bring.

She shuffled through the rack of dresses. She had no idea what to wear. She stopped abruptly

pulling out a quarter sleeved black dress with a black bet around it. She would wear this. She

looked at it sadly. Tears brimmed her eyes.

* Flashback*

Rachel looked at the dress that Frannie was holding up. It made her feel like death was around

the corner.

" It looks like something you would wearr to a funeral Fran." She chuckled. Frannie frowned.

Her and Rachel had went shopping for a big date her and Quinn were going on. Frannie had

insisted on coming along.

"It's sexy and flirty! Plus you would totally pull it off." Rachel knew she was right. She actually

loved the dress, but she couldn't afford it.

" Fran, it's too much money. We are saving up for Eliza's party in 6 months." She reasoned with

her.

Frannie let out a puff of air, " Fine." Rachel smiled.

THey had ended up buying a hot red slip dress that served it's purposes well.

* End of Flashback*

Rachel hugged the dress to her chest. Attached to it, was a note from Frannie from months

ago.

_**Don't hate me! You just would look**_

_**simply amazing in this dress.**_

_**Don't even think about paying me back.**_

_**This is my thank you for making my sister happy.**_

_**-Love, Fran**_

Tears spilled over as she read the note. She really did miss her. Her chest ached as she thought

of the fact that she will never get to see Frannie again. She hugged the dress to her chest not

wanting to et go, not wanting to let go of Frannie.

* * *

**I know this was an emotional chapter and I have an announcement. After the next**

**chapter, which is the trip back home, I will be doing the dialogue and will be done with**

**the series. Please don't hate me. I'm actually working on another fanfic with**

**genderbended characters. Please review this chapter! XOXO**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**OMG! I'm so sorry I have not updated, but all my drafts were deleted so start from scratch I guess. WEll here is Frannie's funeral . THe epilogue will be next. SOrry it has come to an end. I know the song Quinn sings at the funeral was sung in the show for Finn, but in this he didn't die. **

* * *

Quinn looked at the closed casket with no intention of going up there. She couldn't. 3 days ago she had found out her sister was gone, and she hadn't even said goodbye. Rachel had a strong grip on her hand. She squeezed it reassuringly. Quinn smiled at her. Rachel hadn't notice,but she had heard Rachel crying over her sisters death. Rachel lost a sister too. Across the aisle, her dad held her sobbing mother.

" Are you okay babe?" Rachel whispers to her, her voice cracking. Quinn nods. The pastor goes up.

" Dearly beloved, we are here to mourn the death of Francis Lucy Fabray and say goodbye to her." Quinn sniffled in a hour, her sister will be lowered into the ground, and her death will become official. " Now her sister , Quinn Faberry, I believe has a eulogy and would like to sing something." Rachel squeezed Quinn's hand one more time before Quinn got up and out of the pew to the podium. She unfolded and crumpled looking paper and flattened it. She took a deep breathe and looked into the silent crowd.

" Hi. Most of you know me. I'm Frannie's younger sister Quinn, and I loved her very much." She felt tears already begin to form. " She wasn't just my sister, she was one of my best friend's. She was so quirky and funny that, you just wanted to smile along because she was so infectious. I want to tell you a story of about 5 months ago. Fran had come over to my Wife and I's house- yes I said wife - and she just was screaming in happiness. When I asked her why, she told me-" Her voice broke and tears started to run down her cheeks. She looked at Rachel who nodded and smiled, telling her to go on. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe before continuing.

" She said,' I JUST REALIZED HOW HAPPY MY SISTER IS AND HAS TWO DAUGHTERS! She was hooting and hollering, and what made it so funny was that she knew this for over a year now." Everyone chuckled. " That reminds me of how my sister always was. She was always bright. I can't remember a time when she wasn't. Hell, even when she was mad at me she had a chirp in her voice!" More people laugh." I remember when I got that call 3 days ago. It broke me, and It was my daughters birthday. My wife was my rock along with another thing. Frannie. Her voice was in my head that day saying, _'DUMBASS! IT'S YOUR DAUGHTER'S BIRTHDAY DON'T SULK BECAUSE OF ME! I'M THERE AND ELIZA KNOWS IT'_ She was there that day. I could feel her.

" Even though she is gone, I still feel her positivism, it's like aftertaste of a medicine, but I don't want it to go away! I love you Frannie." Quinn steps back and takes the microphone as the music starts.

_When the rain is blowing in your face,_

_And the whole world is on your case,_

_I could offer you a warm embrace,_

_To make you feel my love._

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she sang.

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear,_

_There is no one to dry your tears,_

_I could hold you for a million years,_

_To make you feel my love._

_I know you've haven't made your mind up yet,_

_But i will never do you wrong. _

_I've known it from the moment that we met,_

_No doubt in my mind where you belong. _

_I'd go hungry;I'd go black and blue._

_I would crawl onto the avenue. _

_No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do,_

_To make you feel my love. _

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea_

_And on the highway of regret._

_The winds of change are blowing wild and free,_

_You ain't seen nothing like me yet. _

_I can make you happy, make your dreams come true._

_Nothing that I wouldn't do._

_Go to the ends of the earth for you,_

_To make you feel my love_

_To make you feel my love_

Everyone clapped remorsefully. Quinn took her seat back and Rachel started crying into her shoulder. Rachel was wearing the dress Frannie bought her, and it only made her miss her more.

* * *

Rachel sat down on the Fabray's couch feeling a little out of place. The burial was over and everyone had went home. She stared absentmindedly at the wall perpendicular to her. Quinn was busy helping her mom into bed. She had drank a little to much that day.

" Rach, you don't have to be so tense." Russell sounded from the doorway. He walked over to her and sat down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her. " She loved you. DO you know that? When she had found out that Quinnnie was married with a daughter, she went ballistic. I felt like I was being interrogated when she started asking me questions." He chuckled. Rachel gave a faint smile. She knew how much Fran loved her. It was clear from day one. " I love you Rache;, and don't ever think that I don't. I lost one daughter but I still have two. You and Quinnie." Rachel silently began to cry. He kissed her cheek before walking out of the room. He had a wife to tend to,.

Quinn met him halfway up the stairs. " How is she?" Quinn asked looking down the stairs. Her wife was taking this real hard, she never really had to deal with death.

" Quiet. She didn't talk to me, but she might talk to you." Quinn nodded looking down the stairs. Russell sighs and collects her in his arms. " I love you baby girl." He says, voice cracking. He kisses her head and lets her go, walking up the stairs into his bedroom. Quinn made her way down the stairs into the living room. Rachel had her head in her hands crying silently. Her heart broke. She sat next to Rachel and held her. She held her as Rachel wen through body wracking sobs because Rachel did the same for her.

_Q:What would I do without your mart mouth?_

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out _

_Got my head spinning;no kidding_

_I can't pin you down._

_What's going on in that beautiful mind?_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride._

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright._

_My heads underwater,but I'm breathing fine._

_Your crazy and I'm out of mind. _

_'cause all of me loves all of you._

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections._

_Give your all to me. _

_I'll give my all to you._

_You're mind end and my beginning._

_Even when I lose I'm winning. _

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh oh _

Quinn is interrupted when Rachel's lips meet hers. Quinn felt the need in them and she knew. Rachel was coping, and right now she needed Quinn.

* * *

**Okay, I know it's a short chapter, but I think I got everything in, next chapter...Epilogue!**


End file.
